Los Redbolts
by BronyHernandez
Summary: Conoce a Thunder Fly y a Mist Ray, dos hermanos que tienen un objetivo desde su infancia: hacer justicia por todos los que han sido lastimados y/o humillados por la mismísima Rainbow Dash. Un accidente fatídico, una verdad oculta y el nacimiento de un equipo deportivo. La hora de la revancha ha llegado.
1. El accidente

**El accidente**

Era un hermoso día en la tierra de Equestria, sobre todo para dos hermanos que comenzaban un día muy importante.

Conoce a Thunder Fly y a Mist Ray, hermano y hermana, dos pegasos de apena años de edad. Thunder era un pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin y ojos color negro y una cutie mark con forma de un rayo amarillo dentro de un círculo rojo. Mist era una pegaso color azul, con crin roja, ojos azul oscuro y una cutie mark de estrella fugaz color magenta. Eran muy unidos y siempre se entendían a la perfección, a tal punto que a veces se leían la mente.

-Buenos días dormilona- Dijo Thunder sacudiendo cuidadosamente a su hermana para despertarla.

-Cinco minutos más por favor- Respondió Mist con mucho sueño.

-¿Ya olvidaste que día es hoy?-

-¿Día?- De repente reaccionó y se levantó sin aviso.- ¡CIERTO! ¡¿CÓMO LO OLVIDÉ?! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!-

-También un feliz cumpleaños a ti-

Su caso era uno muy extraño. Thunder nació el 14 de junio, y Mist nació justo un año después el mismo día. Para sus padres, esto fue una señal de que ellos serían especiales, y los hermanos también lo creían.

-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, a los muchachos bonitos se las cantamos así- Cantaron al unísono sus padres, que iban entrando a la habitación.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- Gritaron emocionados los potrillos que corrieron a abrazar a sus padres.

-Hola hijos- dijo Mysterious, su padre.- Su madre y yo les deseamos un feliz cumpleaños a los dos-

-Y ojalá cumplan muchos más- agregó Fair Balance, su madre.

-Gracias a los dos, los queremos mucho- Respondió cariñosamente Thunder.

-Mi hermano ya lo dijo-

-Y aprovechando a que su cumpleaños es viernes, ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar a Campery?- Dijo Fair resaltando la última parte.

-¡YO!-

-Ok, pero primero alístense o llegarán tarde a la escuela- Les recordó Mysterious.

-Está bien papá- Respondieron ambos de buen humor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día era perfecto, los hermanos se la estaban pasando bien en la escuela, pues sus compañeros se acordaron del cumpleaños doble y durante el recreo hubo varios regalos; y solamente quedaban dos compañeras en la fila.

-Hola Mist, feliz cumpleaños-dijo amablemente una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa pálido y ojos celestes, era Fluttershy, quien le había entregado una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel color azul.

-Muchas gracias Flutters- Respondió Mist abrazando a su amiga.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TORTOLITOS!- Dijo Rainbow Dash apareciendo por detrás abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Rainbow, ¿cómo te va?- Dijo Thunder mientras se separaba del fuerte abrazo para poder respirar.

-Asombrosamente bien, obvio, soy yo- Respondió Dashie.- ¿Y qué me dicen los cumpleañeros?-

-Todo va excelente, es grandioso-

-¿Listos para la carrera infantil de hoy?-

-Puedes apostarlo- Dijo Mist con una mirada y sonrisa retadoras.

-Muy bien, los haré morder el polvo esta vez- Respondió presumidamente la pegaso cian.- La última vez empatamos pero no volverán a contar con la misma suerte.

-¿Y tú cómo estás Fluttershy?- Dijo Thunder al ver que ella estaba siendo excluida de la conversación.

-Oh, bueno… bien, no me puedo quejar-

-Es bueno saberlo-

-Oye, aprovechando el momento…- Decía tímidamente.

-Si…-

-¿Quisieras… venir a mi casa el domingo?- Logró decir Fluttershy casi susurrando.

-Claro, es buena idea- Respondió Thunder- Quisiera conocer a tus amiguitos-Haciendo referencia a los animalitos que su amiga cuidaba.

-¡A ellos les encantará conocerte!- Dijo la pegaso amarilla con los ánimos hasta el cielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era mediodía, y los pegasos estaban listos para comenzar su carrera final del ciclo escolar.

-Muy bien chicos, a mi señal- Decía el profesor a sus alumnos, que estaban en posición de arranque en la línea de salida.

-Ahora sí les ganaré- Dijo Rainbow a sus compañeros.

-No creas que te lo dejaré fácil- Respondió Thunder.

-Yo menos- Agregó Mist Ray.

-EN SUS MARCAS… LISTOS… ¡FUERA!-

Y después de la señal, todos los pequeños volaron rápidamente, aunque la competencia por ganar la carrera estaba solamente entre tres pegasos, que en este momento estaban cabeza a cabeza empezando a alejarse de los demás potrillos.

-¡AHORA SÓLO SOMOS NOSOTROS TRES!- Dijo Rainbow empezando a ganar velocidad.

-¡MUY BIEN SEÑORITA ARCOÍRIS, ADELANTE!- Respondió Mist.

En la carrera había algunos obstáculos como nubes, barreras, aros, etc. Los tres pasaron los obstáculos habilidosamente, al parecer sin mucha dificultad, pero en verdad a ellos les costaba mucho mantener la estabilidad por el viento, que no estaba a su favor.

Al pasar el área de los péndulos Rainbow llevaba la delantera, unos dos cuerpos por delante de Mist y tres por delante de Thunder, ella sabía que no podía confiarse y siguió con el mismo ritmo sin ceder. Era hora, la última parte de la carrera, el área de curvas.

-"Es hora de usar mi técnica"-Pensó Thunder Fly empezando a abrirse a medida que se acercaba la vuelta, y de repente, quebró bruscamente tomando la curva por dentro, sin mencionar que puso el viento a su favor y ganó mucho terreno, tomando la delantera en un santiamén.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijeron Mist y Dash al mismo tiempo después de ver esa maniobra.

-¡Así que esa es la técnica que me mencionaba!- Dijo Mist asombrada.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Dash, también impresionada.- ¡No creas que me vas a ganar!

Thunder había ganado muchísimo terreno y ahora estaba siete cuerpos por delante de sus rivales, pero Mist hizo su propia técnica, una un poco más elaborada que la de su hermano. Se elevó un poco y descendió rápidamente rompiendo la resistencia de viento y tomando así el segundo lugar, repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo patrón y poco a poco alcanzando a su hermano. Rainbow estaba asombrada y frustrada, ¡Ellos estaban preparados justamente para ésta parte de la carrera!

-¡RAYOS!-Gritó Rainbow-¡No estoy dispuesta a quedar tercera ni segunda! ¡YO SOY LA MEJOR! ¡SOY LA MÁS VELOZ! ¡Y NO DEJARÉ QUE DOS INFERIORES ME GANEN!

Entonces, Rainbow empezó a ganar velocidad empezando a dejar un destello de los colores del arcoíris, alcanzando a los hermanos que iban cabeza a cabeza.

-Muy bien es hora de que yo use mi técnica-

Y así, Dash intentó abrirse paso en medio de los dos, pero por la velocidad que llevaba y la fuerza que empleó, terminó embistiéndolos. Los hermanos cayeron rápidamente sin control; Thunder Fly terminó cayendo en medio de la pista de aterrizaje cerca de la meta dándose un severo golpe en el cráneo, mientras tanto, Mist fue a parar a la meta a causa del viento, finalmente cayó y se golpeó en la nuca con el borde de una acera.

-Oh no…-

-¡LLAMEN A UN EQUIPO MÉDICO!- Gritó el entrenador yendo a revisar a Mist, que le quedaba más cerca.- ¡¿QÚE HICISTE DASH?!

-Fu…fue un accidente, lo juro-

Mientras eso pasaba los demás potrillos que iban en la carrera vieron la terrible escena y bajaron a ver a sus compañeros, ¿Qué había pasado?

El equipo médico de la escuela de vuelo llegó y revisó a los dos.

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA ESTO ES GRAVE!-

-¡RÁPIDO, ELLOS CORREN PELIGRO, APÚRENSE!-

El tiempo se hizo eterno para todos, la ambulancia no llegaba y Thunder y Mist estaban seriamente heridos.

La ambulancia llegó finalmente y se llevaron a los hermanos al hospital de Cloudsdale, iban con sirena puesta, era algo muy malo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí entrenador?- Preguntó Mysterious que venía a recoger a sus hijos.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero sus hijos se golpearon muy fuerte y están en el hospital. Justo ahora iba a llamarle a su esposa para decirle lo ocurrido.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!- Gritó angustiado.

-Se dieron un golpe muy fuerte en sus cabezas, perdieron el equilibrio casi al final de la carrera-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la sala de espera del hospital de Cloudsdale, Mysterious y Fair Balance estaban muy preocupados y tristes, ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

-Familiares de Thunder Fly- Dijo un doctor entrando en la sala.

-Aquí- Respondió al instante Balance- ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo doctor?

-Debo ser sincero con ustedes, está muy delicado y hay una posibilidad de que tenga derrame cerebral-

Esa noticia dejó a los padres congelados, su hijo podía morir.

-¡NNNOOOOO!- Gritó Fair mientras rompía en llanto-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Mysterious la abrazó, él también empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento en verdad- Dijo el doctor viendo a los tristes familiares.

-¿Y nuestra hija?- Preguntó Mysterious cabizbajo.

-Lamento decirles que su hija está peor, recibió un golpe severo en la médula espinal… está en coma-

-¡NO ES CIERTO, ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!... ¡DESPIÉRTENME POR FAVOR!- Gritó Fair con las esperanzas de que esto fuera un mal sueño, aunque sabía que no lo era.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿POR QUÉ A NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS?!- Dijo Mysterious destrozado.

-En verdad entiendo su dolor señores, haremos todo lo posible para salvarlos-Dijo el doctor tratando de consolarlos.

-Gracias doctor- Susurró Fair antes de que el doctor se fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente, Thunder había despertado hace dos semanas y hoy había sido dado de alta, pero su hermana seguía en coma y lo único que la mantenía viva era un respirador artificial.

-¿Qué haremos Mysterious?- Dijo Balance cabizbaja-No podremos pagar los tratamientos de nuestra hija por siempre-

-¡Por favor mamá!-Suplicaba de rodillas Thunder Fly-Dale unos días más a Mist, ¡ella lo logrará!-

-Le daremos tres días más, es todo lo que podemos hacer-Respondió triste su padre.

-Gracias papá, ella es fuerte, lo logrará-

-Siempre tienes fe-Mencionó su madre-De eso me siento orgullosa-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres días pasaron rápido pero Mist Ray no daba respuesta. Los doctores les dieron permiso a los tres para despedirse de ella antes de que la desconectaran.

-Hija, todo esto es por tu bien, al menos sabemos que ya no tendrás que sufrir más y que al lugar donde vas solamente existe paz- Dijo su madre con los ojos humedecidos.

-Ay hija, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando estabas a mi lado. Recuerdo cuando te subías en mis hombros y yo te llevaba volando, como te voy a extrañar- Decía su padre acariciando la esponjosa melena de su hija mientras aguantaba sus ganas de llorar.

-Mist, yo… yo no sé qué decir, me divertí mucho a tu lado, desde que naciste y te vi sabía que serías importante en mi vida, me hiciste reír con tus bromas, con tus chistes y me contagiabas tu alegría cuando estaba triste… no sabes cuanta falta me vas a hacer, eres la más genial- Habló como pudo entre lágrimas Thunder Fly viendo a su hermana una última vez.

-Los tres te amamos princesita- Concluyó Mysterious dándole a Mist un beso en su frente.

Todos abrazaron a Mist por última vez mientras lloraban sobre ella, era una pérdida indescriptiblemente grande, sobre todo para su hermano, ese ser que lo había acompañado siempre, con el que se habían apoyado mutuamente, con el que se la pasaron de lo mejor en sus cortas vidas.

Los doctores entraron en la sala, era hora. Todos abrazaron fuertemente a Mist Ray uno por uno.

-Te voy a extrañar como a nadie-Decía Thunder mientras lloraba a cántaros sobre el hombro de su dormida hermana… pero entonces, sintió la pata delantera izquierda de su hermana apretarlo, era imposible.- ¿Qué? No puede ser… OIGAN ESPEREN, ¡ELLA ESTÁ AHÍ!

-¿Ah?-Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo volteándose a su hijo. Era cierto, Mist movía su pata delantera, ¡estaba activa!

El doctor se acercó a oír el corazón de su paciente, y pudo oír que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y rapidez, era un milagro.

-Detengan la actividad señores- Dijo el doctor ordenándoles a sus ayudantes que se retiraran- ella sobrevivió-

-¡MIST ESTÁ BIEN!- Decía Fly con la mayor felicidad y ánimo- Gracias hermana, yo sabía que tú no te darías por vencida-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mes después, Mist se había recuperado y fue dada de alta, todo lo malo había pasado, ahora podrían volver a sus vidas normales.

Cuando llegaron a su casa se volvieron a instalar con ayuda de sus padres y descansaron unos días.

Una semana después de ello, su padre recibió una oferta de trabajo muy buena en la ciudad de Los Pegasus, se iban a mudar.

Cuando fueron al área administrativa del colegio para recibir el papeleo necesario para inscribirlos en una de las escuelas más importantes y prestigiadas de Equestria, ubicada en Los Pegasus claro, los hermanos fueron a su salón para recoger algunos útiles escolares, pero se encontraron algo increíble, habían encontrado un libro azul con bordes amarillos y que tenía un cerrojo descompuesto.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Preguntó Mist, intrigada por el misterioso libro.

-Por el cerrojo opino que es un diario-

-Vaya. Veamos que tiene.-

-Mmmmmm… Está bien, no veo por qué no.-

Abrieron el diario y en la portada estaba escrito el nombre de Rainbow Dash y definitivamente la letra era de ella. Dieron vuelta a la página y empezaron a leer, parecía ser que a la pegaso cian le gustaba presumir sus cualidades y especialidades, así como criticar los defectos de los demás, esto desagradaba mucho a los hermanos, nunca habían conocido el lado soberbio de su "amiga". Todas las citas escritas en el diario eran lo mismo hasta que se encontraron una en especial.

-Oye mira esto-Dijo Thunder de forma interesante.

 _"Querido diario:_

 _Hoy en la escuela de vuelo conocí a una pony llamada Fluttershy, es amable y todo, pero tímida. Desde el primer día que se sienta sola en el recreo y no habla con nadie. Tengo un plan para las dos:_

 _Por un lado, ella quiere tener un amigo, yo le puedo dar eso y como soy 120% más popular puedo hacer que otros se le acerquen."_

(Aquí los hermanos sienten algo de comprensión y admiración por Dash, pero no les duró mucho)

 _"Y por otro, he visto que Fluttershy es muy lenta, y de eso puedo aprovecharme, si me junto con ella, los demás nos compararán y me verán aún más genial de lo que ya soy, aunque no sé si eso sea posible. Será más fácil que me noten como una pegaso dotada. Entre más nos miren juntas, más resaltada saldré yo."_

(Los hermanos saltaron unas hojas y leyeron una cita de una semana después)

" _El plan con Fluttershy funcionó al principio durante los primeros días, pero ya no está dando el resultado esperado. Bill y otros chicos me dicen que no me junte con esa fracasada y pase de ella. Es cierto que me ayuda a resaltar pero no siempre como a mí me gustaría. Quizás debería hacerles caso a los otros chicos y dejar de juntarme con una inútil, además ahora ha llegado una alumna de intercambio a la academia, una grifo llamada Gilda que es cool. He trazado un plan para intentar librarme de Fluttershy, ella es muy buena con los animales y como tenemos ásteres en varias aulas pues algunos compañeros le sugirieron que los cuidara durante el recreo, al principio los profesores se negaron un poco a que una alumna se quedara sola en el aula, pero viendo que ella se sentía a gusto con los animalitos la dejaron estar. Aunque lo que no saben los profesores es que Gilda y Bill intimidaron a Flutter en el recreo antes de que ella decidiera no salir más al patio. No la golpearon pero la acobardaron y ahora ella tiene miedo de salir al patio y prefiere quedarse en el aula, ni siquiera hizo falta que le tiraran de las crines ni que le pegaran, no hubo violencia, bastaron unos cuantos gritos y amenazas para asustarla. Al parecer ella está feliz de cuidar de los ratoncitos, se lo ha tomado bien así que es lo mejor para todos que se mantenga aislada y no estorbe."_

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!- Dijo Mist, estaba furiosa, Fluttershy había sido muy buena con todos, ella no se merecía esto.

-¡Con razón me contaron que Fluttershy se queda en el salón!- Dijo Thunder pateando el libro.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE DASH TUVO EL DESCARO DE ACERCARSE A ELLA POR INTERÉS?!- Gritó molesta Mist- ¡MALDITA! ¡SEGURAMENTE ELLA NO PUDO SOPORTAR QUE LE GANARAMOS Y NOS EMBISTIÓ POR ESO HACE MESES!-

Thunder se quedó congelado de la impresión, lo que dijo su hermana tenía sentido, Rainbow no soportaba que le ganaran, ella quería ser la número uno en todo, se creía la más genial y consideraba a los demás inferiores a ella, todo encajaba.

-Niños, ¿Por qué gritan?- Dijo su madre entrando al aula.

-Perdón mamá, recordamos las materias que odiamos y nos desquitamos un poco.-Mintió Thunder para que su mamá no sospechara.

-Ok, es hora de irnos, ¿Tienen sus cosas listas?-Respondió Balance restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sí, en un momento vamos-

-Muy bien, no se tarden-

Una vez su mamá se alejó lo suficiente conversaron en privado.

-Así que Rainbow nos envió al hospital por su tonta competitividad-Dijo el pegaso blanco.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para decirle a Flutters? Nos vamos de Cloudsdale en unas horas-Dijo Mist preocupada por su amiga.

Thunder se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que tuvo una idea.-Hermana, ¿Recuerdas nuestro sueño de fundar un equipo deportivo?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo una idea, dicen que el tiempo cambia las cosas… Bueno, le daremos a Dash unos años para que se reforme, si nos enteramos de que otros pegasos han sido humillados o lastimados por ella regresaremos y haremos justicia ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro sueño con esto?-

-Que si nos enteramos muchos años más tarde podemos juntar las dos cosas.- Dijo Fly con una sonrisa maligna y calculadora.

-Me parece una excelente idea, a veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas ideas de genio- Respondió Mist Ray que también adoptó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No lo sé, pero como dicen: "el conocimiento es poder"-

-Tú lo demuestras mejor que nadie-

Thunder volteó a sus alforjas, y viendo el diario dijo-Esto no ha terminado Dashie, juro que si no cambias, te haré morder el polvo como tú lo has hecho con Fluttershy, mi hermana y conmigo-

Después Mist sacó de sus propias alforjas la misma caja azul que Fluttershy le había regalado meses atrás por su cumpleaños-Nadie se mete con mis seres queridos Rainbow, esto no se va a quedar así-Agregó la pegaso azul antes de que los dos partieran del salón para irse.

Y así, nace la historia de Thunder Fly y Mist Ray, dos hermanos que estuvieron al borde de la muerte y que descubrieron una verdad oscura e inimaginable de una pegaso talentosa a la que todos consideraban leal, y tarde o temprano se encargarán de quitarle la máscara si en verdad no se reforma. El resentimiento fue sembrado y ahora, esa semilla de venganza y ganas de hacer justicia por sí mismos está creciendo pacientemente, esperando el momento justo para emerger grande y fuerte… ¿Qué le espera a Rainbow Dash? ¿Se reformará? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría? ¿Acaso Fluttershy sabrá la verdad?

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Por ahora solamente puedo decir…

¡Esta historia continuará!


	2. Cicatrices e historias trágicas

**Hola a todos. Déjenme decirles que este capítulo es muy diferente al anterior y a los próximos. Esta es una mini trama de un personaje que va a influir bastante en el fic. Bueno, no los molesto más, que lo disfruten.**

 **Cicatrices e historias trágicas**

Habían pasado ocho años desde aquel accidente en el que la familia de nuestros protagonistas sufrió como nunca antes. Para Mysterious y Fair Balance eso era un mal recuerdo del pasado que se había quedado en Cloudsdale (recordemos que ahora viven en Los Pegasus). Pero, para los hermanos ese recuerdo no desaparecía y en una que otra ocasión se les venía a la mente, y vaya que les costaba quitárselo de la cabeza. Era una tortura volver a recordar esos catastróficos meses en el hospital pero simplemente no podían evitar pensar en ello, había quedado en sus mentes, tal vez para siempre.

Hoy era un día especial para los hermanos, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido, era su cumpleaños 14 y 13 respectivamente.

-Buenos días hermano-Dijo Mist Ray, despertando a su hermano.

-Mist, ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Thunder con pereza.

-Las 7:30-Respondió tranquilamente.

-Mist, es domingo, déjame dormir-

-¿Olvidaste qué día es hoy? Vaya, creí que era yo la que olvidaba las fechas-

-Jajaja era broma-Habló Thunder sacando un regalo debajo de su cama (al igual que antes, ellos dormían en una litera)-Feliz cumpleaños hermana, espero que te guste-

-Awww Thunder, no tenías que hacerlo-Respondió dándole un abrazo-Pero igualmente, gracias-

-¿Tú tienes algo para mí?-

-Eh… bueno…-

-Tranquila, no necesito un regalo para saber que te importo-

-Hablando de regalos, ¿Puedo abrir el mío ahora?-

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? Es tuyo-

Luego, la pegaso azul abrió el regalo de su hermano y al verlo no pudo creerlo-NO… PUEDE… SER… ¡AY, HERMANO, ES EL VESTIDO QUE QUERÍA! ¿CÓMO LO CONSEGUISTE?- Gritó Mist emocionada.

-¿Para qué crees que estuve ahorrando estos dos años?-

-No tenías que molestarte, y lo peor es que yo no hice nada para ti- Mencionó Mist decepcionada de sí misma.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario-Dijo Fly con una sonrisa cálida que su hermana no tardó en responder.

-En serio eres genial, te quiero-Habló la hermana abrazando a su hermano.

-Yo igual Mist, yo igual-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de un día entero paseando por la ciudad los hermanos estaban listos para volver a casa, pero vieron un argumento en el periódico que les amargó el cumpleaños.

 _ **PEGASO DE CLOUDSDALE ROMPE RECORD**_

 _En la secundaria de Cloudsdale, una alumna llamada Rainbow Dash rompió el record de su escuela al ser la más joven en alcanzar los 340 m/s una cifra que no se alcanzaba desde hace más de cincuenta años. Sin duda es un gran honor para esta secundaria tener a una dotada tan capaz como lo es ella, siendo la única en lograr sobrepasar la velocidad del sonido, desde potrilla Rainbow Dash ha demostrado una capacidad de vuelo con la que muchos pegasos sólo pueden soñar. Aquí tenemos dos declaraciones:_

" _Es una chica muy veloz, segura de sí misma. Siempre ha demostrado tener un potencial gigantesco, es un honor ser tutor de una próxima leyenda como estoy seguro será ella." Director de la Secundaria Cloudsdale._

" _No me impresiona siendo yo, he recorrido velocidades mayores a esta, pero igualmente es grandioso batir otro de tantos récords, y se los aseguro a todos, ¡Este no será el último record que me vean romper! Siempre voy por más." Rainbow Dash, estudiante y autora del nuevo record._

Thunder no aguantó leer más y los tiró a un bote de basura que estaba cerca. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profundo para no perder la cordura.

-Hermano, no sabía que eras envidioso, ¿Qué importa que ella haya logrado el record por el que tú ibas?-

-No es envidia Mist, no me importa el record. Es el volver de los recuerdos de nuestro cumpleaños de hace 8 años, es recordar lo que ella nos hizo pasar.-

-Sé que es difícil no pensar en ello, yo también estoy molesta, no creas lo contrario, pero entiéndelo, no vale la pena seguir doliéndose por el pasado.-Respondió Mist tomando un semblante serio por dos cosas, por recordar lo que pasó hace años y para demostrar fortaleza y convencer a su hermano.

-No sé qué hayas pasado mientras estabas en coma, pero yo estaba destrozado por dentro… Imagínate, un potro inocente de seis años, en un hospital viendo a su ser más querido morir, ver a su hermana menor inmóvil, con un respirador artificial y con una mínima esperanza de vivir-Decía Thunder mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer por el recuerdo del momento más triste de su vida.-Es una cicatriz, una herida que no cerrará, que no desaparecerá en el resto de mi vida.-

-Yo sé muy bien que es duro, que ese recuerdo persistirá por siempre, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, es un RECUERDO-Dijo Mist haciendo resaltar la última palabra, tenía que convencer a su hermano.-Tú me decías que en la vida hay cosas malas que nos pasan, algunas muy fuertes, pero que siempre hay que levantarse y seguir luchando, sin importar cuantas veces te tiren las adversidades-

Vaya forma de usar mis consejos en mí-Respondió Fly con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje gracias. Ahora ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero que veas?-

-Sí hermana, no sé cómo agradecerte-

-Ven, vamos a casa, tengo algo que mostrarte-Habló Mist antes de empezar a elevarse para tomar vuelo.

-Muy bien, eso solamente logró que mi curiosidad se activara-Respondió el hermano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ay no, ¿es en serio?-Dijo fastidiada la pegaso azul, sabía que su hermano le iba a preguntar "¿qué es?" hasta que llegaran a casa.

Después de un largo camino, finalmente llegaron a su casa. Mist empezó a sentir como su exasperación iba cambiando a alivio, había sido un recorrido lleno de preguntas. Cuando entraron, hallaron a su papá leyendo el periódico en uno de los sillones de la sala, pero para fortuna de los hermanos, su padre no notó el artículo sobre Dash.

Fueron a su cuarto y de su gaveta, Mist sacó una caja envuelta en papel color amarillo con puntos negros.

-¿En verdad creíste que me olvidaría de tu regalo? ¿Qué clase de hermana crees que soy? Ten, es algo que sin duda te gustará-Dijo la hermana al tiempo de que le daba la caja a su hermano.

-Gracias Mist-Respondió Thunder para después abrir el regalo-¡WOW! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡EL PRO EVOLUTION BUCKBALL!-Gritó emocionado el pegaso blanco.

-Te lo dije, te encantaría-Dijo en un tono un poco presumido.

-Pero este juego vale una fortuna ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-¿Crees que eres el único que ahorra?-

-Pero dijiste que no me habías comprado nada-

-Eres alguien prodigio, pero a veces sueles ser taaaan ingenuo, obviamente no te lo iba a decir-

-Jajajajaja ya lo sé, confío demasiado en ti-

-¡No me refiero a eso!-

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja me encanta fastidiarte de vez en cuando jajajajajajaja-

-Me sorprende que aún no pueda tolerarte cuando te pones así-

-jaja ok ya pasó-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, los hermanos se disponían a regresar a su casa, pero a medio camino notaron una escena nada agradable, habían varios pegasos más o menos de su misma edad golpeando a otro pegaso, este último estaba en el suelo tratando de amortiguar los golpes y patadas con sus cascos delanteros, pero era inútil, ya que las agresiones venían de todos lados. Thunder Fly fue el primero en reaccionar, voló rápidamente hasta el lugar donde estaba aquel grupo.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Dijo Thunder mientras se ponía en entre el pegaso que parecía ser el líder y el agredido.

-¿Tú que crees que estamos haciendo? Y aunque nos lo digas esto es entre él y nosotros-Respondió al tiempo que señalaba al pegaso tirado.-Vete ahora o acabarás igual que el llorón que está detrás de ti-

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado-

-No te atrevas a retarme tonto-

-Ya lo hice-Dijo Fly mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos a dos tontos al precio de uno-Habló el líder del grupo, era un pegaso marrón oscuro con crin blanca, ojos negros y cutie mark de guante de boxeo.

-Adelante entonces, es más, invito a tu grupo a enfrentarme, todos al mismo tiempo contra mí-

-Jajaja estás muerto insecto-

Todo el grupo rodeó a Thunder, listo para enfrentarlo, y según ellos propagarle una paliza. Mientras esto ocurría, Mist Ray cargó al pegaso que estaba tirado en el suelo anteriormente, era un pegaso negro con crin y ojos rojos y una cutie mark con forma de una flama.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró Mist Ray.

-Ah, no creo-Alcanzó a decir el pegaso aguantando el inmenso dolor.

Mientras esto pasaba, Thunder estaba empezando a cansar a los brabucones, pues a pesar de recibir varios ataques de todos lados ninguno había logrado darle. El líder del grupo tomó una de las alas de Thunder, movimiento que este último no esperaba para nada, luego la jaló con fuerza dejando a Thunder adolorido y vulnerable, aprovechando esto los agresores tiraron de un empujón al pegaso blanco, poniéndolo contra el suelo. El líder se preparó para asestar un golpe en su indefenso rival, pero entonces solamente sintió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire, cuando subió la vista solamente pudo ver a sus compañeros totalmente atónitos y a una pony azul que en ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que ocho contra uno no es una pelea justa-Dijo Mist Ray poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué están esperando torpes? ¡Atáquenla!-Gritó el pegaso a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio quieres que golpeemos a una chica? Amigo hasta para nosotros eso es muy bajo-Respondió uno de ellos.

-Espero que no vuelvan a molestar a nadie o regresaré-Dijo la pegaso azul yéndose del lugar, ya que su hermano se había levantado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y cargó al agredido hasta el hospital, el plan había funcionado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el hospital de la ciudad, los hermanos llevaron al pegaso a la recepción donde la enfermera no tardó en llamar a un doctor y mientras este llegaba Thunder aprovechó para preguntarle algunas cosas al pony color negro.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Wings Dark, tengo catorce años y ellos me estaban golpeando porque no les pagué la cuota semanal que me piden-

-¿Qué? Wings ellos te están haciendo bullying ¿Tus padres saben de esto?-

-Ya no tengo padres-Respondió en un tono muy triste.-Ellos murieron hace un año-

-Oh, en verdad lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-

-No, está bien… Gracias por sacarme de esa golpiza, eres muy valiente, nadie se había enfrentado a ellos antes-

-Hice lo que creí correcto amigo, no me agradezcas-

-Chicos aquí está el doctor-Habló Mist Ray que venía acompañado del doctor.

-Buenas noches ¿Usted es el paciente verdad? Venga conmigo por favor-

-Muy bien doctor, voy en un momento-

-Muy bien, lo esperaré en la habitación 222-Dijo el doctor para después irse a la habitación ya dicha.

-Chicos, en serio no saben cuánto les agradezco por ayudarme-Mencionó Wings Dark con una sonrisa cálida.

-No hay nada que agradecer-Respondió Mist dándole un abrazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Y qué te dijo el doctor Wings?-Preguntó Thunder Fly.

-Me curó las heridas, me dio unos analgésicos y parece que voy a necesitar un psicólogo-Dijo el pegaso negro poniéndose algo triste en la última parte.-Pero, no sé si el orfanato pueda pagar la terapia-

-¡¿ORFANATO?!-Gritó atónita la pegaso azul.

-Sí, ¿Tu hermano no te había dicho?-

-Claro que sí, pero pensé que algún otro familiar cuidaba de ti-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-Agregó Thunder totalmente sorprendido.

-No, mis padres no tenían hermanos o primos… Y mis abuelos me odian-Dijo Wings derramando lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-Susurraron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Mis padres tenían un amor prohibido, mis dos familias, materna y paterna, se odian a muerte por un manantial que se han peleado por generaciones-Dijo como pudo entre el llanto.

Los hermanos se deprimieron como no lo hacían hace mucho, Wings tenía una historia muy cruel y triste, sin padres, con una familia que lo odiaba, en un orfanato… Simplemente una vida trágica. Ellos solamente pudieron abrazarlo y consolarlo. Luego de calmarse, lo encaminaron al orfanato y después partieron a su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos se despertaron muy tarde, la noche anterior habían llegado a su casa a las 11:30pm y cuando intentaron dormir el pensamiento en aquel chico que conocieron ayer no los dejó.

-Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww ¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Thunder después de un largo bostezo.

-Mmmmmm son las 11:44-Respondió Mist viendo el despertador que había desactivado la noche anterior.

-Que bueno que hoy los profesores tenían reunión y suspendieron las clases-

-Sí, ¿Tienes hambre?- Mencionó la pegaso mientras bajaba las escaleras de la litera.

-Sí, vamos por algo para desayunar-Dijo el pegaso blanco levantándose para ir a la cocina con su hermano.

Se habían preparado unos panes tostados con jalea de mora pero algo no les permitía comer, era como un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes comer?-Preguntó Mis Ray con una expresión triste.

-No, pobre Wings, en serio me duele pensar que su vida fue tan miserable por un pedazo de agua-Respondió su hermano cambiando su tono de voz de uno triste a uno molesto.

-Lo sé, es ridículo-Dijo Mist tratando de mantener la cordura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wings estaba desayunando en su cuarto con su típica expresión cabizbaja. Su desayuno fue interrumpido por la administradora del orfanato que le dijo al pegaso negro que tenía visitas de dos ponys que conocía, él por alguna razón sintió una cálida sensación que lo hizo sonreír, sabía de quienes se trataba.

-Hola Wings-Saludó Thunder entrando en la habitación.

-Thunder, Mist, me alegra tanto verlos chicos-Dijo Dark con un buen ánimo para después abrazar a los dos.

-Nosotros también estamos felices de verte-Respondió Mist con una sonrisa.-Vinimos a ver como estabas-

-He estado bien, un poco adolorido pero no más… Chicos, en serio no sé cómo puedo agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí-

-No nos cansaremos de decirte que no hay nada que agradecer-Repitió Mist.

-Oigan, ¿Ya desayunaron?-Preguntó Wings Dark al oír las tripas de Thunder.

-La verdad no, lo intentamos pero después de recordar lo de ayer no pudimos-Respondió Mist.

-Ya veo, tomen-Dijo el pegaso negro dándoles una quesadilla a cada uno.

-Gracias Wings, en verdad es muy amable de tu parte-Agradeció Thunder Fly.

-Saben, en verdad ustedes no sólo me rescataron de los brabucones, también me regalaron su amistad, su comprensión, me devolvieron las esperanzas y la felicidad… hace mucho que no sonreía tanto-

-Me alegra saber que te agradamos-Dijo Mist Ray terminando de comer.

-Gracias a Celestia me encontré con ustedes, iluminaron mi existencia-Dijo Dark para después tomar un tono más serio-¿Y a ustedes les pasó algo en el pasado?-

Ninguno esperaba esa pregunta y después de pensarlo Thunder fue el que habló-Sí, en nuestro cumpleaños número 6 y 5…-

Y así, los hermanos le contaron a Wings lo sucedido en su cumpleaños, el accidente, los meses en el hospital y el diario de Rainbow, Wings no se lo podía creer.

-¿Pero quién es tan descarado y tan cínico para hacer algo así?-

-Pues al parecer ella-Respondió la pegaso azul con notable ira.

-Es increíble la injusticia que nos rodea-Dijo Wings totalmente indignado. Esa tal "Rainbow Dash" no le sonaba nada agradable.

-Prometimos que si nos enteramos de cualquier pony que haya sido herido emocional o físicamente por ella volveríamos para ponerle freno de una vez por todas-Dijo Thunder con una expresión seria y pensativa.

-¿Y hasta ahora nada verdad?-

-No… pero si no se reforma no tardaremos en saberlo-

-En verdad lo siento por ustedes, veo que no soy el único al que le han tocado momentos crueles-

-Por eso somos amigos Wings, desde ahora podremos apoyarnos mutuamente, ya no estarás solo-Dijo Mist poniendo su casco derecho en el hombro del pegaso negro.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?-

-Bienvenido al grupo amigo-Dijo Thunder Fly estrechando el casco de Wings.

Los hermanos habían conseguido una nueva y fuerte amistad con un pegaso que les enseñó que hay vidas más miserables que las suyas, y ahora, juntos podrán contar con ellos mismos, comprenderse y ayudarse mutuamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los hermanos corrieron la voz del caso de Wings, con permiso de este claro, y en menos de un mes, una pareja de pegasos nobles lo adoptó, ahora él tenía una familia que lo quería, un ánimo que ya no era depresivo, ya no lo molestaban en la escuela, ahora era por primera vez feliz.

-No saben cómo se los agradezco, ojalá algún día puedan recibir una recompensa por lo que ustedes han hecho por mí-Decía Wings mientras abrazaba a sus amigos tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-De nada Wings-Fue lo único que pudo decir Mist Ray, que desde hace unos días sentía un calor agradable al estar con su amigo.

-Hijo, es hora de irnos-Dijo Hurricane, padre adoptivo de Wings.

-Ya voy papá-Dijo Wings con una gran felicidad demostrada en su rostro.

-Adiós Wings, te visitaremos pronto, no lo dudes-Dijo Thunder despidiéndose del pegaso negro.

-Adiós Thunder, adiós Mist, los esperaré siempre con brazos abiertos-Respondió Dark dispuesto a irse.

-Wings, antes de que te vayas…-Balbuceó Mist antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejó al pegaso negro anonado y ruborizado.

-Adiós Mist-Dijo Wings Dark antes de voltearse y caminar hasta el carruaje que traían sus nuevos padres, le costó bastante llegar a este, pues el beso lo dejó totalmente hechizado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había pasado un mes desde el día en que los hermanos conocieron a Wings, y ahora que acababa de terminar el ciclo escolar tocaban los tres meses de verano, y para sorpresa de todos, los padres adoptivos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el fin del ciclo escolar, ni siquiera Wings se lo esperaba.

Toda la fiesta estuvo entretenida y solamente había una cosa más que hacer.

-Atención a todo el mundo-Dijo Wings tomando un micrófono con su ala izquierda subiendo al escenario-Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer-

Después Mist subió al escenario con un micrófono en el ala también.-Queríamos contarles a todos los presentes que…-

-¡AHORA SOMOS NOVIOS!-Gritaron al unísono.

Varios gritos y vítores se escucharon por parte de los invitados solamente para luego gritar:

-¡BESO BESO BESO BESO!-

Y cómo no, los novios se besaron en el escenario, todos estaban felices por sus amigos, hasta Thunder estaba gritando emocionado, sabía que Wings era el mejor chico que su hermana podía tener. Los padres también se enorgullecieron de su hijo y se vieron conmovidos después de pensar cuanto había cambiado la vida de Wings en un solo mes, de depresivo y alejado a feliz y sociable, de ser molestado y humillado a ser respetado, todo en treinta días.

Un nuevo capítulo en la historia de Wings Dark, que dejó atrás su pasado cruel y le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida.

-"Gracias a Mist y a su hermano he logrado volver a sonreír, jamás fui más feliz que ahora"-Pensó para sí mismo antes de corresponder otro beso de su pareja.

 **Acaban de leer la historia de Wings Dark. Este capítulo hace referencia a dos problemas muy graves en nuestra sociedad: el abandono y el bullying, pero también tomé una frase que me gustó mucho y es de la versión moderna de Karate Kid: "La vida a veces te tira, pero solo tú decides si te levantas" esa frase me encantó y quise plasmarla esta vez. Al escribir el capítulo me estaba dando cuenta de que se parecía bastante al caso de los padres de Applejack, por lo tanto les digo algunas diferencias:**

 **A Wings no lo quieren sus abuelos, en cambio a los hermanos Apple sí.**

 **Aquí Wings es llevado al orfanato porque él declaró que no quería estar con sus abuelos.**

 **En este caso la frase "Mis dos familias se odian a muerte" es literal, no una simple rivalidad.**

 **Para esta idea me basé en la telenovela mexicana "El Manantial" no en la serie.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos otro salto de tiempo y esta vez la verdadera acción comenzará. Nos vemos.**

 **PD: No se preocupen, desde el siguiente capítulo veremos a Lightning Dust :v no por nada la puse entre las protagonistas.**

 **PD2: No sé ustedes pero a mí me encantan las quesadillas, son de mis comidas favoritas xd.**


	3. El regreso

**El regreso**

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde el día en que nuestros protagonistas conocieron a Wings Dark, y en ese lapso ocurrieron muchas cosas, Wings y Mist se casaron apenas a los 20 años, cosa que atrajo polémica mas no mucha. Los padres de los hermanos murieron poco después de la boda, más o menos un mes después. Thunder, Mist y Wings se graduaron de la Universidad, Thunder tenía título de abogado, su hermana sacó especialidad en magisterio y salió graduada de profesora, por último Wings se graduó de investigador.

Ahora con 23 años de edad, Thunder Fly se dirigía a su oficina para arreglar unos papeles, pero en el camino se encontró con una pegaso que se le hacía bastante familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Era una Pegaso con una capucha color negro, aunque se le podía ver que el hocico era de color verde aqua, estaba toda sucia y maloliente, se notaba que no se había aseado hace tiempo. La pobre pony estaba pidiendo limosna a todo aquel que pasara en frente, incluido el pegaso blanco.

-Una monedita señor, por favor-Decía la yegua.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Thunder al tiempo que le daba a la pegaso dos bits-Oye, me pareces familiar ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Lightning Dust-Respondió.

-¡¿Lightning?!-

La yegua levantó la cabeza y vio a alguien a quien pensaba no iba a encontrar nunca.-¿Thunder Fly?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Light ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás en estas condiciones?

-Bueno, verás... Yo siempre me enfoqué en mi sueño desde potrilla, ser una Wonderbolt era todo lo que anhelaba y entrenaba a diario para lograrlo. Finalmente me convocaron para la Wonderbolt Academy, estuve increíble, vi que mis entrenamientos habían dado frutos, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo...-

-¿Y qué pasó para que te rechazaran?-Preguntó Fly sin entender todavía.

-La última prueba era despeje de nubes, mi pony escolta y yo hicimos un tornado, pero no lo pudimos controlar y unas ponys metiches que iban en un globo cerca de allí cayeron y mi escolta tuvo que salvarlas, luego me delató echándome toda la culpa a mí-Respondió Lightning con ira en la última parte.-Gracias a ella me echaron de los Wonderbolts. Me enfoqué toda mi vida a entrenar para formar parte del equipo, no me gradué en nada y llevo meses sin encontrar trabajo, estoy arruinada- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Thunder sintió lástima por la pegaso, él la conocía desde potrillo, sabía que ella siempre había tenido ese don para volar, sabía que era justificable confiar en entrar a los Wonderbolts, pero una pegaso le arruinó no sólo el sueño, si no la vida. Finalmente se animó a preguntar.-¿Quién es esa pegaso que causó tu expulsión?-

-Rainbow Dash-Respondió la pegaso aqua rechinando los dientes.

Tras esto Thunder se quedó congelado, ese nombre que no se imaginaba oír ya jamás. Su expresión cambió completamente de asombro a furia.-¿Dijiste Rainbow Dash?-

-Sí, ella y sus amigas, ¿Acaso la conoces?-Preguntó Lightning.

-Ven conmigo-Pidió el pegaso blanco.-"No puede ser, esa engreída volvió"-Pensó para sí mismo mientras despegaba.

Volaron hasta llegar a la casa de Mist Ray y su esposo, Lightning estaba confundida, nunca había visto al pegaso blanco tan frío y serio como estaba ahora, todo por mencionar a Rainbow ¿Qué había pasado entre él y ella para que reaccionara así?

Fly tocó el timbre y al instante Wings abrió la puerta, al ver que era su cuñado lo dejó entrar, aunque estaba intrigado por la pegaso que le seguía, parecía una vagabunda.

-Hermano, que gusto verte ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Saludó la pegaso azul, pero se impresionó al ver a la pony que acompañaba a Thunder.-¿Lightning? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero qué te pasó?-

-Escucha Mist, "ella" ha vuelto-Dijo secamente.

Mist cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria-¿Qué te sucedió Lightning?-Preguntó para saber lo que ha pasado.

Dust le cuenta la situación de la Wonderbolt Academy y sus últimos y difíciles meses. Mist queda igual de furiosa que su hermano y acompañada de su esposo y su hermano le cuentan lo sucedido en la Escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale y el diario que encontraron en su aula, la pegaso aqua tuvo que pensar unos momentos para procesar todo eso, no sabía que la pegaso cian a la que tanto odiaba tuviera esa personalidad oculta.

Thunder parte de la casa hacia su oficina, pero ahora no era solamente por el papeleo de antes, ahora iba a iniciar los trámites para reclamar un terreno que sus padres tenían en las cercanías de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto su hermana preparaba ya su mudanza, y su esposo platicaba con Lightning su caso más profundamente, haciéndole saber sus errores, cómo enmendarlos y también la irresponsabilidad que Rainbow había tenido al lavarse las manos y echarle todo el peso a ella. También le dejaron tomarse una ducha y comer algo, cosa que la pegaso agradeció bastante.

Mientras comía, Dust no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de oír, Rainbow buscando a Fluttershy por interés, embistiendo a Thunder y a Mist por una simple carrera, echándole la culpa a ella en lo del tornado.-"Como dijo Wings, una cosa es el orgullo, otra muy diferente la soberbia"-Pensaba una y otra vez-Debo dejar mi competitividad a un lado-Pensó en voz alta.

-Oye Light-Interrumpió Mist Ray tras terminar sus preparaciones.-Sé que tu sueño siempre fue ser una Wonderbolt-

-Ya no, ese día me di cuenta de que ellos no toleran nada, que desperdician el talento, que en verdad no debí dedicarme a eso-

-Escucha ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Siguió Mist.

-No sé que voy a hacer, pero me gustaría poder vengarme, de Dash y los Wonderbolts, una simple oportunidad para hacerles frente-

-En ese caso te tengo una propuesta-Decía la pegaso azul con cierta maldad en sus palabras-Quieres vengarte, quieres hacerles frente... Bueno, nosotros queremos fundar un nuevo equipo deportivo, queremos crear a los mejores en la historia, ¿Qué dices si nos ayudas con ese sueño y a cambio podrás demostrarles que tú eres mejor?-

-¿Por qué propones ayudarme?-

-Después del asunto del diario, mi hermano y yo juramos que si nos enterábamos de otro pony que haya sido lastimado o humillado por Dash, nosotros volveríamos para hacer justicia, por ellos y por nosotros-

-Vaya, nunca conocí a alguien con iniciativas tan elevadas. Muy bien, cuenten conmigo-Dijo Lightning para después estrechar el casco de Mist Ray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Ponyville la alcaldesa recibió un documento en el que se afirmaba que un terreno que estaba en las cercanías del pueblo no era territorio "municipal", sino privado. Al leer y revisar el documento se dio cuenta de que el semental que mandaba la petición y el abogado que la redactó eran el mismo, algo que la intrigó. Aparte había una carta en la cual decía que el abogado iría personalmente a Ponyville a aclarar su petición y a justificar su afirmación. La alcaldesa estaba consciente de que ese terreno había pertenecido a un pegaso llamado Mysterious, pero al morir y no estar enterada de un testamento lo nombró territorio municipal. Ahora alguien estaba reclamando el terreno como suyo por herencia, cosa que confundía a la alcaldesa, pero en caso de presentarse el testamento ella tendría que ceder el terreno, y no sólo eso, también el individuo podría presentar cargos por no consultar las voluntades del antiguo dueño, esto era lo que la preocupaba.

De repente alguien entró en la oficina, y al levantar la cabeza, la alcaldesa pudo ver a una alicornio lavanda, era Twilight Sparkle.

-Buenos días alcaldesa, vine por unos papeles para... Oiga, ¿Está todo bien? Se ve preocupada-

-De hecho sí hay algo que me preocupa Twilight-Respondió y le enseñó el documento y la carta, luego le explicó la situación y lo que le preocupaba.

-Mmmmmm entiendo, pero no se preocupe, tenga fe en que todo saldrá bien-Dijo Twilight sinceramente.-Además, si hay alguien pidiendo el terreno probablemente sólo se quiera mudar-

-Eso sí, gracias Twilight, trataré de ser positiva-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los pocos días lo que decía la carta se cumplió y Thunder Fly hizo acto de presencia en el pueblo, ya terminada la plática con la alcaldesa esta vio que Twilight tenía razón, era un pony gentil y respetuoso, además se quería mudar al pueblo, así que sin pelea la situación se arregló rápido y sin complicaciones.

Después de salir de la alcaldía, Thunder estaba decidido a almorzar y en el camino encontró una pastelería, así que comió allí.

-Hola, bienvenido, soy Sugar Belle ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-Buenas tardes, quisiera un sándwich doble de margaritas, un cupcake de red velvet y una naranjada por favor-

-Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo-

-Gracias-

Thunder jaló el periódico que estaba cerca y se puso a leerlo, pero al mirar por el ventanal vio a un grupo de 6 ponys, una pony terrestre naranja con crin rubia, otra terrestre color rosa con crin del mismo color y una unicornio blanca con crin morada; ponys que no conocía, pero las otras tres se sorprendió al verlas, la primera era una alicornio lavanda, la más reciente princesa de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, la otra era una pegaso amarilla con crin rosa pálido-"Fluttershy"-Pensó, y por último una pegaso azul cian con crin de arcoíris-"Rainbow Dash"-Pensó otra vez-"Si la princesa Twilight está allí y son seis yeguas... ¿Acaso son las portadoras de la armonía? No puede ser cierto... ¿Rainbow y Fluttershy son portadoras?... ¡Mierda! Si Rainbow es portadora de un elemento y amiga cercana de las princesas... ¡Me lleva!"-Golpeó levemente la mesa-"Vaya suerte que tengo, esto será en verdad un reto"-Luego ocultó su rostro con el periódico al ver que las seis yeguas caminaban en frente de la pastelería, para fortuna de él lo hizo a tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Mist!-Gritó Fly entrando sin aviso a la casa de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entraste así?-Preguntó la pegaso azul algo molesta.

-He descubierto algo que nos pone muy difíciles las cosas mientras andaba almorzando en Ponyville... Rainbow y Fluttershy son portadoras de armonía-

Mist se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a su hermano mayor-¿Qué dices? ¿Ellas son portadoras de la armonía?-

-Eso solamente puede significar que son consentidas del reino y de las princesas-Completó el pegaso blanco.

-Maldición, tiene que ser broma, ahora sí que nos la plantearon difícil-Dijo Mist más molesta que antes.

-Lo sé, de todas formas siempre existe un plan B-Mencionó Thunder con una sonrisa malvada.-¿Qué dices si hacemos de actores por un tiempo?-

-De acuerdo, entonces así será-

-Muy bien, avísale a Wings cuando vuelva-

-Ok, mañana ya hablaremos con la constructora para empezar el proyecto-

-Está bien, nos vemos después-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado dos semanas después y Rainbow Dash se sorprendió al ver que pegasos albañiles y arquitectos estaban empezando una construcción de nubes en las cercanías del pueblo, pues Ponyville no era un lugar muy conocido y mucho menos estratégico para poner una fábrica, así que se quedó con la idea de que un nuevo pegaso se iba a mudar.

-Hola Rainbow-Saludó una dulce voz.

-Hola Fluttershy ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues, vine para ver si sabes qué es lo que están construyendo-

-Supongo que es una casa, Ponyville no sería el mejor lugar para poner una fábrica de nubes o algo así-

-"Um, ¿Quién será el que vivirá aquí?"-Pensaba la pegaso amarilla intrigada por la construcción.-Oye Rainbow, también vine a decirte que las chicas y yo planeamos un día de campo-

-Excelente, iré con gusto, sólo dime que Rarity no volverá a cocinar-

-Jijijiji... Tranquila, ni de broma volverá a pasar-Dijo divertida, pues en el último día de campo le tocaba a Rarity cocinar, y no salió para nada bien. Rainbow tuvo que reposar dos semanas porque le dolía demasiado el estómago.

-Uff, es un alivio saberlo, ni loca quiero volver a tener que pasar cuatro horas diarias en el baño-

-Ok, te veré más tarde entonces-

-Adiós-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el día de campo, las manes platicaban y reían divertidas, sobre todo cuando recordaron el último día de campo con Rarity encargada de la comida...

-¡Ya chicas! ¡¿No ven que me ofenden?! Cocino mal, lo admito, ¡pero no es para tanto!-Decía Rarity fastidiada.

-Ay ya Rarity, no seas tan dramática-Dijo Applejack aguantando la risa.

-¡YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICA!-

-Jajaja como no-Dijo Rainbow entre las carcajadas de ella y las demás.

Era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, el aire era fresco, todos tenían un buen humor y nadie la pasaba mal... Hasta que en el cielo las manes pudieron ver a dos pegasos volando hacia la construcción, a nadie le había dado importancia, excepto a la pegaso arcoíris que estaba totalmente pálida.

-No... Esto no puede ser cierto... No...-Susurraba con terror, a pesar de que sus amigas no lo sabían, ella reconoció al instante a esos dos pegasos que acababan de pasar por allí.-¿T-Th-Thunder? ¿M-Mi-Mist?-Susurró en un tono incluso más bajo que el de Fluttershy.-Chicas... Yo... ¡Debo irme adiós!-Dijo antes de salir volando rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Rainbow espera! Rayos, ¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Pinkie más que confundida.

-No lo sé, ¿Creen que deberíamos averiguarlo?-Siguió Applejack.

-Adelante, veamos que pasa-Dijo Twilight con decisión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rainbow, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-Preguntaba Fluttershy mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola entienden!-Se oía detrás de la puerta.

-Rainbow, sólo queremos ayudarte, abre por favor-Insistió Twilight con algo de preocupación.

De repente se abrió la puerta, con Rainbow Dash detrás de ella.-Solamente dejaré entrar a Fluttershy, quisiera que nos dejaras solas Twilight, ve con las demás a tierra-

-Está bien-Respondió la alicornio.

Después de que se fuera, Fluttershy entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, poniendo cerrojo.-Ahora estamos solas, ¿Qué pasó Rainbow? ¿Qué te inquieta?-

-¿Notaste quiénes eran esos dos pegasos?-Preguntó.

-No, oía que susurrabas pero no podía entenderte, estabas muy pálida-Respondió la pegaso amarilla.

-Esos pegasos eran... Thunder Fly y Mist Ray-Dijo susurrando otra vez, pero ahora en un tono audible.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Dijo Flutter con una muy notable sorpresa.-¿Te refieres a los hermanos que estaban en nuestra clase de la Escuela de Vuelo?-

-Sí, a ellos-

-¿Y por qué les tienes miedo? ¿Por qué te inquietan? No entiendo-

-Ah... Nunca te conté esto...-Le contó a su amiga el accidente y lo que supo de ellos después de este. Con cada palabra que pasaba la cara de Fluttershy iba cambiando de preocupación a decepción.-Te lo juro fue un accidente... Yo no quería que eso pasara... No quería que sufrieran por mí...-Decía entre lágrimas y de rodillas ante la pegaso amarilla que no tardó en consolarla y mostrarse comprensiva.

-Ya... No fue tu intención, no fue tu culpa, tú no quisiste hacerlo-Consolaba Fluttershy a Dash que parecía calmarse.

-En verdad lo siento, sé que debí contártelo hace mucho-

-Sssshhhhh tú no tenías que contarme nada, no es tu obligación-

-Estoy segura de que ellos me odian-

-Tal vez, pero no pierdes nada con disculparte-

-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para una disculpa?-

-Nunca es tarde para perdonar-

-Tienes razón, en serio muchas gracias Fluttershy, no sabes cuánta falta me hacía sacar esa verdad de mi interior-

-Gracias a ti por decírmelo-

-Fluttershy, júrame que esto será un secreto entre nosotras, no quiero que nadie más se entere-

-No te preocupes... Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo-Dijo haciendo una Pinkie promesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-La casa está quedando muy bien-Dijo Thunder impresionado por el rápido e impecable trabajo de los constructores.

-Ya lo creo, a este paso nos mudaremos en una semana-Agregó su hermana.

-Eh... Hola chicos-Dijo una voz muy familiar para los hermanos.

-¿Rainbow Dash, eres tú?-Preguntó Mist al voltear.

-Sí... Ah, oigan quisiera pedirles perdón-Decía dificultosamente la pegaso cian.

-Disculparte ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Fly fingiendo ignorancia.

-Por lo de la Escuela de Vuelo... Les juro que no quise que pararan en el hospital-Con cada palabra Rainbow se dificultaba todavía más.-Yo no quise lastimarlos nunca. Fue... Fue-

-Ya Rainbow, no hay nada que perdonar-Interrumpió Mist.-Nosotros ya lo habíamos olvidado hace tiempo-

-Sí Dash, no te guardamos rencor-Mintió Fly.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes no saben la culpa que me atormentaba durante esos meses en mi infancia-

-No te preocupes Dashie, te perdonamos hace mucho, sabíamos que era un accidente-Dijo Mist Ray.

-Está bien, por cierto ¿Se van a mudar?-

-Por su puesto, me llamó la atención este pueblo, aunque no sabíamos que vivías aquí-

-Oigan, ¿También sabían que Fluttershy vive aquí?-

-¿Qué? No inventes-Dijo la pegaso azul fingiendo sorpresa y emoción.

-¡Es cierto! Vengan conmigo, les quiero presentar a mi grupo de amigas-Los invitó Dash.

-Está bien, no veo por qué no-Dijo Thunder para que después los tres salieran volando.

Todas las chicas habían regresado al lugar donde tenían su día de campo, esta vez los acompañaban Spike y Starlight. Estaban terminando de comer pero en eso tres destellos aparecieron arriba de ellas, eran Rainbow, Thunder y Mist.

-Hola chicas, perdón por irme así pero tenía algo que solucionar-Saludó Dash descendiendo al suelo.

-¡WI! ¡Rainbow Dash está bien!-Gritó Pinkie con su típica felicidad de siempre.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-Preguntó Spike.

-Oh cierto, quiero presentarles a unos ex compañeros de la escuela de vuelo Thunder Fly y Mist Ray-

-Es un gusto conocerlas a todas-Decía Mist hasta que visualizó a Twilight.-Un gusto conocerla su majestad-Se arrodilló junto con su hermano.

-No me llamen majestad, díganme Twilight a secas-

-Como gustes-Respondió el pegaso blanco.

-Ellas son las demás, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y...-

-¡Fluttershy!-Gritó emocionada (ahora de verdad) Mist.

-¿Mist?-Se preguntó la pegaso antes de poner una sonrisa muy grande.-¡Mist no puede ser! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-Lo sé amiga, lo sé- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Oye, lo que traes puesto... ¿Ese es...-

-El collar que me regalaste en mi quinto cumpleaños-Completó.-Lo uso casi siempre, en verdad me gusta mucho, nunca pude agradecerte por él-

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-Preguntó Starlight totalmente confundida.

-¡Claro que sí! Rainbow, Thunder, Mist y yo éramos compañeros en la Escuela de Vuelo hace mucho tiempo-Contestó Fluttershy.

-Sí, eran buenos tiempos-Decía Thunder recordando su infancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wings estaba buscando en la biblioteca algo que lo entretuviese, pero encontró detrás de los estantes un libro muy viejo y con mucho polvo.

Al limpiarlo con su casco pudo ver que aquel libro era de flora excéntrica, algo que de alguna forma le llamó la atención. Mientras lo hojeaba encontró una cita interesante que decía:

 _El xintolba_

 _Este fruto es absolutamente desconocido hasta por varios de los mejores expertos en flora y naturaleza extraña. La antigua raza de los mayas tenía una leyenda acerca de esta fruta, se contaba que era un fruto parecido al higo, sólo que más grande y tenía un color marrón rojizo, según la leyenda esta planta era capaz de aumentar la velocidad, agilidad y destreza de aquel que la consumiera; un dato impresionante que se relata es que los efectos de los xintolba son pequeños pero permanentes, y además rápidos. No se sabe su ubicación pero seguramente surgían cerca de la ciudad antigua de los mayas donde fue encontrada esta leyenda, la ciudad es llamada Zacul Juyú y se encuentra en la selva tropical al oeste de Equestria. Es un lugar bastante adentrado en la jungla, unos 600 metros sobre el nivel del suelo, en una montaña de la sierra madre; este es un lugar de acceso nulo, pues la ciudad está muy dañada y los estudios concluyeron que un movimiento fuerte como un derrumbe o un temblor podría causar la destrucción de la ciudad, además hay muchos animales salvajes carnívoros y venenosos, entre ellos el jaguar, el puma y todo tipo de serpientes._

Esto dejó al pegaso totalmente sorprendido, pero no tardó en pensar que si esa podía obtener esa planta sería una oportunidad única para lograr una mayor y rápida ventaja.

-"Mist y Thunder tienen de por sí el talento para volar y a mí me enseñaron de tal forma que también he logrado una velocidad bastante alta, pero si consiguiera una planta de estas y la cultivara... ¡Esta podría ser una oportunidad única para nosotros! Una fruta desconocida por todos, que es natural, por lo tanto no se podría tomar como dopaje, es perfecto, tengo que ir por ella, tengo que encontrarla"-Pensó con una sonrisa gigante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hola Lightning-

-Oh, hola Wings ¿Qué haces aquí?-Saludó la pegaso aqua, que ahora vivía y cuidaba la antigua casa de Thunder.

-Verás, necesito que en unas dos semanas me acompañes-Dijo Dark.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿Como para qué?-Preguntó incómoda por la interrogante.

El pegaso negro sacó el libro de sus alforjas y se lo mostró a su amiga.-Encontré este libro de naturaleza y flora en la biblioteca hace poco, en él relata de un misterioso fruto color marrón rojizo que puede aumentar la resistencia física y la velocidad de la especie que la consuma-

-Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que este fruto puede hacernos mejores?-

-Así es, algo muy diferente a los esteroides, distinto a cualquier dopaje que se haya creado en la historia. Y lo que lo diferencia de cualquiera de los dos anteriores es que su efecto es pequeño pero permanente-

-Wow, simplemente wow-

-Es impresionante, si la consiguiéramos imagina lo que podríamos lograr-

-¡Es increíble! ¿Nadie sabe que existe?-

-No, este libro ni siquiera estaba en los estantes, estaba tirado en una esquina olvidada de la biblioteca. Sólo una experta en flora exótica podría saberlo-

-Muy bien, en ese caso no es necesaria mucha precaución-

-Saldremos en busca de ella en dos semanas, enviaré una carta a Ponyville, a Mist y a Thunder les encantará esta noticia-

-Seguro que sí, seguiré entrenando-Dijo volviendo a la caminadora.

-Ok, hasta luego-Se despidió para luego cerrar la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta en el pueblo, todos acordaron una fiesta de bienvenida para los hermanos, organizada y hecha obviamente por Pinkie Pie.

En la fiesta todos los habitantes del pueblo pasaron a conocer a los nuevos pegasos. A muchos les agradó su venida al pueblo, excepto a una unicornio lila que tenía alguna clase de mal presentimiento con ellos. Glimmer no sabía el por qué desconfiaba del pegaso blanco y de la pegaso azul, pero a ella jamás le había fallado esa sensación antes.

Por otro lado, Spike se la pasaba de lo mejor con Thunder, parece que los dos tenían varios gustos en común, incluidos los cómics. Thunder también disfrutaba hablar con el dragoncito y hasta le apodó "campeón" después de escuchar las anécdotas de las veces que había salvado el Imperio de Cristal.

Lo único que no le gustaba a Fly era ver a Fluttershy con una expresión tímida, sin compañía, totalmente aislada en la fiesta.-"Los acosos de Bill y Gilda en verdad le hicieron mucho daño"-Pensó tristemente.-"Antes por lo menos disfrutaba de las fiestas, platicaba y reía... Ahora no quita esa expresión de timidez e incomodidad ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas... ¿Por qué tuviste que acercarte a ella Rainbow?"-Seguido, empezó a caminar hacia la pegaso amarilla, por alguna razón empezó a sudar un poco y a sentirse nervioso.-Eh... Hola Fluttershy-Dijo con timidez.

-Oh, hola Fly-Contestó algo extrañada.-

-Oye, se que no debo meterme donde no me llaman pero ¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola?-

-Bueno... Es que no acostumbro a loquear mucho-Contestó.

-Oye, ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Mmmm... Muy bien, no veo por qué no-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Ok amigos! ¡La siguiente canción se llama All Around the World!-Gritó por el micrófono Vynil Scratch (DJ PON3).

-¡Me encanta esa canción!-Exclamó Fluttershy arrastrando a Thunder a la pista de baile.

La canción empezó a sonar, los pegasos empezaron bailando por separado, Thunder empezó por movimientos con los cascos delanteros mientras Flutter empezó con movimientos de cadera. Luego hicieron movimientos más rápidos y acrobáticos, no tardaron en convertirse en el centro de atención. En las partes finales de la canción ya estaban bailando en pareja con movimientos algo sensuales, elevados en el aire.

Cuando terminó la canción todo el público estalló en vítores eufóricos, los dos pegasos reaccionaron, vieron la posición en la que estaban (Thunder abrazando a Fluttershy de las caderas por detrás) y se sonrojaron muchísimo.

-Th-Thunder yo... Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por la música-Dijo Fluttershy, que quería zafarse de los cascos de Thunder pero una parte de su mente se negaba.

-Jeje creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar-Respondió el pegaso blanco apenado. Luego la soltó.

-¡ESO FUE ULTRA MEGA INCREÍBLE!-Saltó Pinkie Pie.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así Fluttershy?-Preguntó Applejack totalmente sorprendida.

-Oh, bueno... Creo que me gusta bailar-

-Es en serio querida, tienes talento-Mencionó Rarity.

-Claro que sí Flutters-Siguió Thunder.

-Gracias, hace tiempo que no bailaba con tanto sentimiento-Agradeció la pegaso amarilla.

-No hay de qué-Contestó el pegaso blanco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, Mist recibió una carta de su esposo Wings Dark, empezó a leerla mentalmente y conforme avanzaba se iba impresionando más. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era una oportunidad única para ellos, una que no se podía desperdiciar.

Rápidamente se la mostró a Thunder, que reaccionaba del mismo modo que su hermana, en verdad era muy bueno.

-Ahora sí lo tenemos a nuestro favor-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sin duda-Respondió Mist Ray.-Bueno, a empacar hermano-

-Muy bien... Oye, ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco celosa?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues... Tú no vas y Lightning estará con Wings...-

-No, obviamente confío en él y además vas tú-

-Jejejeje ya no puedo sacarte de quicio tan fácilmente-

-Me alegra que así sea. ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que me quede en el pueblo, quiero estudiar los movimientos de Dash y sus amigas, además servirá para no levantar sospechas-

-Está bien, como quieras. Escucha Mist, quisiera pedirte un favor, quiero que te concentres en dos ponys más que en los demás, una es Rainbow obviamente y la otra es esa unicornio, Starlight Glimmer, aún tengo dudas pero siento que ella no se fía de nosotros-

-¿En serio? No pensé que alguien iba a sospechar de nosotros tan rápido-Dijo Mist algo confundida.

-A veces los ponys son así, puede ser que en verdad sospeche o puede ser que todavía se siente incómoda por no conocernos bien, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Si en verdad ella sospecha de nosotros hay que ser astutos, pues sin evidencia, no hay sentencia-

-Muy bien, en ese caso la vigilaré, aunque dudo que en verdad sospeche tan rápido-

-Nuestro plan está en marcha, si conseguimos esos xintolba avanzaremos mucho más rápido con todo-

-Buenas noches hermano, te deseo suerte en tu viaje-

-Gracias hermana, buenas noches-

Los hermanos han llegado a Ponyville y sin duda tendrán una tarea difícil por delante: pues tanto la pony a la que desean ayudar como a la que desean hundir son portadoras de la armonía, lo que significa que tienen un lazo de amistad muy fuerte y que son protegidas por la corona real. Después tenemos las sospechas de Starlight ¿Qué hará la unicornio lila para confirmar o descartar sus presentimientos? ¿Logrará desenterrar la verdad oculta detrás de los cuatro pegasos?. Por último tenemos la expedición en búsqueda de la legendaria fruta "xintolba" ¿La planta existe? ¿Lograrán Thunder, Wings y Lightning encontrarla? ¿La leyenda sobre el xintolba es cierta? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de este fic llamado "Los Redbolts"

¡Esta historia continuará!


	4. Ponyville 1ra parte

**Ponyville primera parte**

Había pasado un mes desde la mudanza y los hermanos se sintieron más a gusto en Ponyville de lo que esperaban. Thunder pudo establecer su oficina para realizar su trabajo de abogado cómodamente. Por su lado, Mist Ray consiguió su empleo como ayudante o asistente (como prefieran) de la señorita Cheerilee. Los dos tenían sus propias amistades, Fly se había vuelto muy amigo de Spike y de Discord, mientras que Mist se hizo muy amiga de las crusaders y dos yeguas del pueblo, específicamente Sugar Belle y Derpy Hooves.

Las manes también establecieron lazos de amistad con ellos, Rainbow no podría haberse sentido más feliz que ahora, pues su trauma más grande de la infancia siempre fue la culpa de ese accidente y los posibles resentimientos que los hermanos pudieron haber tenido hacia ella. Lo que era algo preocupante era que Starlight se mantenía distante con ellos, Twilight no entendía por qué la unicornio lila tenía ese comportamiento pero supuso que era porque ella aún no sabía bien como formar amistades y se lo dejó al beneficio de la duda.

Hablando de Starlight Glimmer, esta se encontraba en la carroza/casa de su mejor amiga, Trixie.

-Es en serio amiga, hay algo raro con esos dos-

-Sabes, Trixie también les ve algo sospechoso-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, por años Trixie fue una estafadora profesional, me sé todos los tipos de disimulación y engaño-Respondió la gran y poderosa-Y puedo asegurarte que Thunder y Mist algo se traen entre cascos-

-¡Lo sabía!-

-La pregunta es ¿Qué traman?-

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar-

-Trixie te apoya en todo amiga mía-

-Gracias Trixie, nos vemos más tarde para ver por donde empezar-

-Adiós, que tengas buen día-

Castillo de la Amistad

Twilight reorganizaba la biblioteca mientras Spike limpiaba los estantes vacíos. El pequeño dragón estaba más feliz de lo normal y Twilight no lo pasó por alto.

-Oye Spike ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? ¿Alguna novedad con lo de Rarity?-

-No es eso Twi, lo que pasa es que hoy Thunder, Mist, Discord y yo nos reuniremos para darle una sorpresa a Scootaloo-

-Espera ¿Una sorpresa para Scootaloo?-Preguntó la alicornio confundida.

-¡Sí! ¡Es tan buena que estoy seguro que explotará de felicidad! No literalmente claro-

-Y puedo saber que es-Dijo Twilight algo desconfiada.

-No, es secreto-Respondió Spike.

-Ah bien, pero no te metas en problemas-

Unas horas después en un valle a las afueras del pueblo

-Camina derecho, estamos cerca-Guiaba Spike a una emocionada Scootaloo.

-Spike, dime ya que es-Intentó convencerlo la pegaso anaranjada.

-Estamos cerca, mo te desesperes-

-Ya estamos aquí-Le dijo el dragón a su amiga.

-Ah... Spike ¿cual es la sorpresa?-

-Eso puedo decírtelo yo-Mencionó Mist haciendo acto de presencia.

-Señorita Mist ¿Que hace aquí?-Preguntó Scootaloo, no confundida, lo siguiente.

-Escucha pequeña, he visto que en la escuela a veces te molestan con el apodo "gallina", incluso tus mejores amigas te llaman por ese nombre-Le habló en tono serio pero comprensible.

-Sí lo sé, pero no es mucho-Respondió Scootaloo que bajó la cabeza un momento.

-Yo quisiera saber el significado de ese apodo, pues entiendo que hay dos opciones-

-La primera es que te asustes con facilidad, y la segunda... Es que te molesten por no poder volar-Habló Thunder Fly acercándose a la pequeña pegaso.

-Yo... Yo...-La pegaso no sabía que responder.

-Scootaloo, quisiera personalmente proponerte esto ¿Quieres que ayude a aprender a volar?-Dijo Fly.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-Respondió Scootaloo con los ánimos muy elevados.

-Por su puesto que sí, yo te enseñaré a volar y no sólo eso, cuando terminemos podrás hacer todo tipos de maniobras, ¡Te lo aseguro!-

-Pero ¿No está muy ocupado verdad?-

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Esos años de aburrimiento puro estudiando leyes en la secundaria y en la universidad valieron la pena, ser abogado es más relajado de lo que todos piensan-

-Jejeje mi hermano tiene razón Scoots, además quisiera que trabajaras más en clase para que no tengas nada que hacer en tu casa y así puedas tener más tiempo con mi hermano-Mencionó la pegaso azul.

-¡No le fallaré señorita! Y a usted señor Thunder-Se acercó al pegaso blanco y lo abrazó-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que pequeña-Fly correspondió el abrazo.-Por cierto, gracias a una apuesta que gané, el señor del caos nos va a hacer el favor de crear una pista de obstáculos para que podamos practicar ¿Cierto Discord?-

-Ah, no te pases de fastidioso ¿Cómo pude perder una competencia de si te ríes pierdes con un pony?-Se quejó el dracqonequs.

-Jaja no lo sé, explícamelo tú-

-Jajajajaja ver al señor del caos con esa cara no es cosa de todos los días-Dijo Scootaloo divertida por la situación.

Al día siguiente (Viernes) después de clases

Los niños estaban saliendo de la escuela, todos reuniéndose con sus padres para ir a casa, y las crusaders no eran la excepción, a diferencia de que se dirigían a su casa club con Diamond Tiara y Sliver Spoon.

-Ok chicas, vámonos. Tengo una idea para divertirnos y es ultra sorpresa-Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

-Lo siento chicas, hoy no puedo ir-Mencionó Scootaloo.-Tengo un compromiso muy importante-

-¿Tus padres vienen de visita?-Preguntó Sweetie pero fue callada con un coscorrón de Diamond.-¡Ey! ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Shhh guarda silencio-Le susurró Tiara.-No es bueno meterse en los asuntos de los demás-

-No... Es otra cosa-Respondió Scootaloo algo incómoda.

-No te preocupes Scoots, entendemos ¿Verdad chicas?-Dijo Silver dirigiéndose a todas.

-Claro que sí, será la próxima Scoots-Respondió Apple Bloom.

-Yo sigo sin entender-Mencionó Sweetie sólo para recibir otro coscorrón, esta vez por parte de la pony granjera.-Está bien, lo entiendo-

-Gracias, no saben lo importante que es para mí-Agradeció la pegaso anaranjada.

Más tarde en el valle a las afueras del pueblo

-Hola señor Thunder, ya estoy lista para empezar-Saludó.

-Hola Scoots, y por favor llámame Thunder a secas-Respondió el pegaso blanco.-Veo que esto significa mucho para ti, así que me esforzaré para enseñarte como se debe. Muy bien, empecemos-

Y después de una tarde completa de trabajo, Scootaloo por fin pudo elevarse, aunque le costaba mucho mantenerse en el aire. Los dos dieron por terminado el entrenamiento del día, así que se recostaron en un árbol cercano y merendaron con unas manzanas que Thunder traía. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Scootaloo quiso sacarse una duda de su cabeza.

-Thunder...-

-¿Qué pasa Scoots?-

-Quisiera saber algo... ¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme con el problema de volar?-

-Escucha Scoots, un pegaso suele aprender a volar a los cuatro o cinco años y son pocos los pegasos que a una edad como la que tienes aún no pueden elevarse-

-Entonces lo haces por lástima-

-No, nada de eso, déjame explicarte. Cuando era niño conocí a una pegaso que a tu misma edad tampoco podía elevarse, y eso le provocó muchos problemas. Cuando la conocí ella era muy sociable y le gustaba mucho juntarse con los demás, pero conforme pasó el tiempo los demás vieron que ella todavía no podía volar y ahí, en ese momento, cambió todo. Fue víctima de muchas burlas y apodos desagradables, objetivo principal para bromas y toda su vida social se desplomó. Ella quedó traumada de por vida, se volvió tímida, callada y muy solitaria, quisiera poder haberla ayudado en ese momento, pero no me había dado cuenta de la situación que había pasado hasta que un diario me lo reveló todo y ya era muy tarde-

-¿Le pasó algo?-

-No, lo que pasó es que mi hermana, mis padres y yo nos mudamos ese mismo día en el que encontré ese diario. Sé que tu situación no ha sido tan grave como la de mi amiga ya que tú vives en un pueblo con diferentes razas de ponys, pero con el paso del tiempo puede pasar a mayores. Cuando te vi y después conocí tu problema me recordaste mucho a esa compañera de clase. Y yo no iba a permitir que le pasara eso a otra pegaso mientras yo pudiese evitarlo. Sé que como todo ser vivo tú tienes sueños, pero los sueños serán simples ilusiones si tú no luchas por alcanzarlos-

-Pues, yo siempre soñé con llegar a ser una Wonderbolt y algún día... Realizar una rainplosión sónica-

-En ese caso te aconsejo algo. Dicen que si tú tienes fe en ti misma no necesitarás que los demás la tengan en ti. Pero tener fe en ti significa esforzarse lo más que puedas, dar el 200% de ti para alcanzar lo que anhelas ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pero darlo todo no significa que desatiendas las demás cosas, ponle empeño a tu estudio y no te satures de trabajo, hay que ponerle equilibrio a las cosas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó confundida.

-Porque yo cometí ese error-Dijo una voz detrás de Scootaloo y esta no tardó en voltear, se encontró a una pegaso color verde aqua con crin rubia y ojos del mismo color.-Hola Scoots, tal vez te hayan hablado de mí, soy Lightning Dust-

-Me suena familiar... Espera, Rainbow me contó que una tal Dust hizo un tornado que por poco hace que Twilight y sus amigas cayeran al suelo desde el cielo-Respondió Scootaloo con cierta ira.

-Rainbow no te contó bien la historia-Mencionó Thunder.

-Verás... Yo al igual que tú siempre soñé con ser Wonderbolt, tenía talento para volar y me enfoqué siempre en progresarlo. Yo nunca le puse al estudio un esfuerzo grande. En la academia Wonderbolt, Rainbow y yo nos conocimos y al principio nos llevamos bien gracias a que teníamos mucho en común. En la última ronda, despeje de nubes, Spitfire me puso a mí como capitana y a Rainbow como pony escolta. Yo tuve una idea para acabar el ejercicio mucho más rápido, Rainbow aceptó e hicimos un tornado, Dash se desconcentró y al ser un tornado muy grande no pude estabilizarlo. Fue cuando el tornado dio de lleno con el globo que seguramente era el que transportaba a las amigas de ella. Te juro que yo no sabía de la presencia del globo, yo nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a nadie. Pero ella me delató, ella se lavó las manos y me echó la culpa de todo, ella nunca admitió que también fue su error... Yo terminé pagando por las dos mientras ella se ganó la confianza de Spitfire y cumplió su sueño de ser miembro de los Wonderbolts, no entiendo por qué Spitfire nunca dijo que fue error de las dos. Por eso, aunque sigas al pie de la letra lo que te dijo Thunder, hay que estar preparada porque siempre va a haber rivales y tú no sabrás hasta el momento si ganas o pierdes... Hay veces que los honestos tienen que dar más explicaciones-

-Oh... Lo siento, yo no quise que se sintiera mal-Respondió la pegaso anaranjada apenada.

-No te preocupes, fue mi deseo hablarte sobre el asunto. Oye Scootaloo, antes de que te vayas quisiera obsequiarte esto-Dijo Dust entregándole dos "higos".

-Muchas gracias señorita, se ven deliciosos-

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, que te vaya bien Scoots-Se despidió Thunder antes de salir volando con Lightning.

Al otro día (Sábado)

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo al momento. No hubo nada interesante desde la mañana hasta el almuerzo. En la tarde mucho potros y potrancas habían salido a jugar a las calles. Las crusaders jugaban al escondite, Scootaloo estaba intentando encontrar a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Belle, hasta que alguien interrumpió su búsqueda.

-¡Hey! Hola Scoots-Le habló Rainbow Dash mientras descendía.

-Ah, hola Dash-Saludó la pegaso anaranjada con incomodidad por lo de ayer.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó.

-Nada, me tengo que ir-

-Antes de que te vayas quisiera invitarte para que más tarde puedas verme mientras hago maniobras-

-No gracias Dash, estoy bien-Respondió.

-¡Por favor! A ti te encanta verme mientras hago acrobacias ¡Vamos!-

-¡Dije que no!-Respondió antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Scootaloo espera!-Dijo Dash antes de tomar vuelo para alcanzarla. Y después de una larga persecución, atraparla.-Dime lo que te pasa, te estás comportando muy raro-

-No es nada, déjame-

-No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa-

Apple Bloom y Sweetie fueron a buscar a Scootaloo y la vieron con Rainbow, no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad y se escondieron para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¡Bien! Me encontré con Lightning Dust ayer y me contó todo-

-Espera ¿Lightning está en el pueblo? ¿Qué te contó?-

-¡Ya sé que entraste a los Wonderbolts con trampa!-Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando a Rainbow, esta estaba sorprendida.

-¡¿Por qué dices que entré a los Wonderbolts con trampa?!-Interrogó la pegaso cian muy molesta.

-¡Cuando Dust y tú hicieron el tornado en la academia fuiste a quejarte con la comandante y le dijiste que LIGHTNING había puesto en peligro a tus amigas! ¡Jamás admitiste que tú también tuviste la culpa! ¡Gracias a ti ella fue expulsada y tú te ganaste a la comandante con un consejo de amistad! ¡Le habrás enseñado a la comandante que el éxito no es a costa de los amigos pero a mí me consta que tú solamente te lavaste los cascos y le dejaste toda la responsabilidad a ella!-Cuando Scootaloo terminó de desahogarse todos en la escena terminaron perplejos por completo. Rainbow estaba totalmente asombrada, pero poco a poco la expresión cambió a furia.

-¡¿Scootaloo qué estás diciendo?!-Le gritó desde la multitud que se había juntado Twilight, totalmente confundida y algo enojada por el escándalo que estaba creando.-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que lo que dices es cierto?-

-Lightning Dust me lo contó y a la hora de pensarlo concuerda con la versión que Rainbow me dio en su momento-

-¿Dices que Lightning está en el pueblo?-Preguntó la princesa totalmente furiosa.

-Sí, ella está aquí y le agradezco mucho que me haya contado otra versión de la historia-Respondió Scootaloo para después marcharse del lugar mientras miraba con furia y decepción a la que antes era su ídolo.

Una hora después

Lightning Dust volaba rumbo a la casa de Thunder y Mist para reunirse con ellos, hasta que un grito la detuvo y le hizo voltearse.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Que cojones haces aquí?!-Le gritó Dash desde lejos.

-Si vienes a reprocharme por el escándalo que Scoots te creó en la plaza no es necesario ¡Ambas sabemos que tú me echaste toda la culpa a mí!-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste inventarte semejante calumnia?!-

-¿Calumnia? ¡Por favor! ¡Te lavaste los cascos y parece que todavía tienes el descaro de negar que tú también tuviste la culpa!-

-Por tu tonta idea mis amigas iban a caer desde el cielo-

-Dime algo Dash ¿Nosotras sabíamos que ellas estaban ahí? No verdad ¿Y acaso era correcto que un globo pasara cerca del área de trabajo para los cadetes?-Le decía tratando de hacerla reflexionar.-Lo que le pasara a tus amigas no es responsabilidad tuya y tampoco mía-

-Eso no quita que ahora por tu culpa Scootaloo me odia-

-Le hice ver la realidad Rainbow ¡Entiéndelo! Scoots no podía vivir en la mentira de que tú eras una heroína-

Y con esa última frase, Rainbow estalló y se lanzó contra Lightning, y empezaron una pelea en el aire. Se golpeaban en todas partes, se tiraban de las crines y se empujaban, era algo que tiraba para largo.

Las dos utilizaron todas sus fuerzas y aunque se estaban cansando no se detenían, llegando a un punto en que descendieron y pelearon en tierra. Era un combate muy feroz y sobre todo lleno de orgullo, y hubiesen seguido de no ser porque Spike y Twilight las encontraron y las separaron.

-Ya estoy bien, dragón-Dijo Dust antes de soltarse de Spike y alzar vuelo.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No seas cobarde!-Gritaba Dash mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de la levitación de Twilight, pero le era inútil.

-Rainbow cálmate-Le hablaba la joven alicornio a su amiga.

-¡Suéltame cerebrito! ¡Tengo que desquitarme de ella!-

-¡Eso no servirá! ¡Mejor pensemos como hacer para que Scootaloo entienda que esto es sólo una calumnia!-Le decía Twilight y con esto por fin logró calmar a Dash.

Mientras tanto en la casa club de las CMC

-¿Es cierto lo que gritaste en la plaza Scootaloo?-Le preguntó Sweetie muy sorprendida y preocupada.

-Claro que es cierto-Respondió-No puedo creer que mi ídolo haya sido una egoísta-

-Calma Scoots, piensa bien lo que dices ¡Tú eres la fan número uno de Rainbow Dash!-Mencionó Apple Bloom.

-Eso se acabó, me puse a pensarlo un rato y me di cuenta que mi "hermana adoptiva" nunca me ayudó realmente en algo, nunca me enseñó a volar o a superarme, sólo me contaba sus historias "épicas" y me decía que yo iba a ser su sucesora... ¿Por qué su sucesora? ¿No puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida?-Les dijo calmadamente para hacerlas entender y parece que funcionó.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-Le respondieron sus dos amigas.

-Quién me enseñó a volar fue el hermano de la señorita Mist, él sí cumplió con algo que seguramente Rainbow Dash nunca pensó-

Casa de los hermanos en esa noche

-Pensé que sería algo precipitado pero tu estrategia sí que funcionó Light-Le adulaba Mist a la pegaso aqua.

-Cuando ustedes me contaron de la potrilla no se me ocurrió mejor cosa con la cual empezar-Respondió.

-Jejeje fue un gran comienzo, Scootaloo se lo gritó en la plaza mientras medio pueblo escuchaba, la verdad no pudo ser mejor-

-Sólo nos queda relajarnos y ver como la noticia se divulga por sí sola-Mencionó Dust mientras se recargaba en la silla en que estaba sentada.

-La prensa hará el resto del trabajo, por ahora seguiré entrenando a Scoots-

-¿No crees que darle la fruta a Scootaloo fue excesivo?-Preguntó Mist a Lightning.

-Lo que pasa es que en ella hay algo, un potencial que no había visto antes, y la fruta despertará ese potencial, además Wings tiene su cultivo en su casa, básicamente tenemos recursos ilimitados-

-Tiene razón, me recuerda a ti de pequeña-Mencionó el pegaso blanco-Además comparé sus alas con otros pegasos de su edad y creo que las suyas son más pequeñas de lo normal, le costaría muchísimo tiempo aprender a volar correctamente, ahora que se comió las dos frutas puede volar normalmente, es hora de pasar a las maniobras y la agilidad-

-Vaya vaya, no está ni fundado el equipo que planeamos y ya quieres entrenar a una canterana-Respondió Dust algo divertida.

-Es bueno estar un paso adelante y no quiero que la historia que vivimos se vuelva a repetir-

Lunes en la escuela

-Muy bien chicos, diré las notas de la prueba de matemáticas que hicieron el viernes-Decía la señorita Cheerilee-Apple Bloom "C" Rumble "E" Silver Spoon "A" felicidades, Diamond Tiara "C"-Y continuó hasta que le quedaron dos notas por dar a conocer-Sweetie Belle "B" y Scootaloo "A" ¡Wow! Felicitaciones Scoots-

-"Parece que ponerle empeño no me costó tanto"-Pensó la pegaso anaranjada muy emocionada por el resultado de su examen.

Después de que salieran al recreo, las crusaders, Tiara y Silver no tardaron en preguntarle a su amiga cómo logró tal nota. Scootaloo simplemente les dijo que por primera vez puso un esfuerzo grande para estudiar, todas la felicitaron y Scootaloo sintió una hermosa sensación, a la cual podemos llamarle satisfacción.

Al salir del colegio encontró a sus dos tías esperándola junto a Thunder.

-Hola Scoots ¿Qué tal te fue?-Preguntó la tía Lofty.

-Muy bien tía, logré una A en matemáticas-

-Te felicito mucho Scootaloo-Le dijo su tía Holiday.

-Así se hace Scoots-Le felicitó Thunder.-Es bueno ver que mejoras en la escuela-

-Cariño, ¿No te gustaría que Thunder nos visitara?-

-Claro, si él está de acuerdo-

\- Por su puesto, me encantaría conocerlas más a las tres-

Y después, Fly conoció la casa de Scootaloo mientras Holiday y Lofty le cuentan más sobre la vida de la potrilla. A Thunder le dolió saber que los padres de esta la desatendieron y que tuviera que criarse con sus tías, las cuales eran cuñadas, Holiday por parte del padre y Lofty por parte de la madre. Era en verdad una pena y le alegraba haberla ayudado, pues al ser sus tías dos ponys terrestres Scoots la tenía muy difícil para aprender a volar.

Thunder estaba en la cocina y sobre la mesa vio el periódico, puso una sonrisa y lo tomó.

 _¿Verdad oculta o simple calumnia?_

 _Ayer en el pueblo, los habitantes que deambulaban por la plaza pudieron ser testigos de una revelación impactante. Al mediodía una potrilla del pueblo le gritó a Rainbow Dash en lo que parecía ser una discusión, y al no poder aguantar más le gritó una revelación polémica. Aquí el texto:_

 _-¡Cuando Dust y tú hicieron el tornado en la academia fuiste a quejarte con la comandante y le dijiste que LIGHTNING había puesto en peligro a tus amigas! ¡Jamás admitiste que tú también tuviste la culpa! ¡Gracias a ti ella fue expulsada y tú te ganaste a la comandante con un consejo de amistad! ¡Le habrás enseñado a la comandante que el éxito no es a costa de los amigos pero a mí me consta que tú solamente te lavaste los cascos y le dejaste toda la responsabilidad a ella!-_

 _Así es estimados lectores, según esta potrilla Rainbow Dash, miembro de los Wonderbolts y portadora del elemento de la lealtad no es la pony justa que aparenta ser. Según esto ella inculpó a una compañera de la academia y gracias a ello se ganó la confianza de la comandante que sabemos todos es Spitfire, y con esto logró más adelante ser aceptada como una Wonderbolt._

 _Es un caso muy particular y polémico, le estaremos informando de las novedades que consigamos._

-Ahora esta noticia se esparcirá y mañana este tema estará en boca de todos-Dijo para después reír silenciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Thunder?-Le preguntó Scootaloo.

-Oh! Scoots, creo que tienes que ver esto-Respondió mostrándole la primera plana y el artículo.

-...-La pegaso anaranjada se quedó boquiabierta al leer el periódico, su escándalo salió en el periódico de Ponyville.

-Puedo asegurarte que esto sólo es el comienzo-Mencionó Fly-Esto se divulgará por toda Equestria, mañana periódicos, revistas y folletos estarán articulando esto por todas partes-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Rainbow me va a matar!-Gritaba muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, yo voy a defenderte y tus tías también se pondrán de tu lado-Respondió el pegaso blanco dándole aliento a la potrilla.

-Así es Scootaloo, que la prensa haya decidido publicar tu discusión ya no es culpa tuya-La apoyaron sus tías.

-Además, no creo que vaya tras de ti-Agregó Thunder.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Interrogó la potrilla.

-A que ella junto a sus amigas seguramente están tratando de que la historia no salga a la luz, pero eso es casi imposible-Respondió.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad

Las manes estaban muy confundidas y todas se preguntaban por qué Scootaloo le gritó tal cosa a Dash. Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban reunidas en el castillo hablando de la situación, esperando a que Twilight y Rainbow hubieran aparición y explicaran todo.

-Scootaloo adora a Rainbow Dash ¿Por qué dijo tal cosa?-Preguntaba Rarity a pesar de saber que las otras no tenían respuesta.

-Eso no fue nada divertido, ahora ella está en boca de todos-Se lamentaba Pinkie Pie.

-¿En qué se basó esa mocosa para decir tal porquería?-Reclamaba Applejack totalmente furiosa.

-Applejack cálmate, tampoco podemos tratarla así-Le decía Fluttershy tratando de devolverle la cordura.

Y de repente Twilight y Rainbow entraron galopando en la sala de tronos y tras calmar a sus amigas les explicaron toda la situación, y como no podía ser de otra manera las manes le echaron la culpa rápidamente a Lightning Dust.

-Muy bien, Rainbow y yo saldremos para tratar de impedir que las demás ciudades se enteren y hagan más grande el escándalo. Las demás busquen a Scootaloo y convénzanla de que todo es una mentira-Organizó Twilight a sus demás amigas.

Volviendo a la casa de Scootaloo

Thunder acababa de marcharse del lugar, y Scootaloo estaba dispuesta a salir cuando al abrir la puerta pudo ver al fondo de la calle a Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie, por lo cual cerró la puerta de golpe y le avisó a sus tías, estas le aseguraron que ellas no iban a entrar así que la potrilla se fue a su cuarto a jugar un rato.

Justo después tocaron la puerta de la casa mientras se oían las voces de las manes pidiendo entrada.

-¿Hola? ¿Scootaloo? Ábrenos por favor-

-Lo siento chicas pero Scootaloo no está de humor para verlas hoy-Les decía Lofty.

-¡Por favor! ¡Es muy importante!-

-Si es acerca del asunto de Rainbow Dash pueden irse ya, nosotras no les abriremos-Les dijo Holiday.

-¡Lo que Lightning le contó a Scootaloo es una calumnia!-

-Comprendemos que sean amigas de Dash, pero Scoots y nosotras tenemos diferente punto de vista-

-¡Tienen que creernos! ¡Lightning está engañando a Scootaloo! ¡La está poniendo en contra de Rainbow a propósito!-Gritaban desesperadas las cuatro, pero no dio resultado, así que terminaron por rendirse.

Los días siguientes (Martes, Miércoles y Jueves)

Tal y como lo planearon Lightning y los hermanos, el escándalo de Rainbow Dash se extendió por toda Equestria y más allá de esta. Títulos como "Polémica revelación", "¿Hallazgo o calumnia?", "La verdad oculta tras la lealtad", "Miembro de Wonderbolts es puesta en su lugar" encabezaban los periódicos y revistas en toda la región, desde Appleloosa hasta Manehattan, desde Los Pegasus hasta el Imperio de Cristal, todos se habían esterado de esta situación y Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, Soarin y demás miembros de los Wonderbolts y también las Mane 6 fueron acusadas periodísticamente por varios días y la noticia parecía no pasar, era una eternidad.

En la noche de ese día, Lightning, Wings, Thunder y Mist estaban en sala de su casa viendo distintos periódicos, todos tenían en la portada una foto de Dash y una título como los que se leyó anteriormente, y luego Thunder sirvió cuatro copas de vino tinto.

-Un brindis por el inicio de una nueva era, porque la justicia la creamos nosotros-Dijo Thunder mientras levantaban todos sus respectivas copas con una de sus alas.

-¡Salud!-Respondieron todos para después empezar a reír. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que dos figuras los espiaban a través de la ventana.

-Lo confirmamos amiga, ellos traman algo-Susurró Trixie.

-Y parece que todo esto va contra Rainbow Dash-Susurró Starlight.-Ellos seguramente tratarán de perjudicarla públicamente, eso explica la rebeldía de Scootaloo. Debemos avisarles a las demás-

-Aún no, Trixie conoce bien ese comportamiento, esto sólo es el comienzo, sus verdaderos planes son mucho más grandes que esto-Respondió Trixie con una seriedad muy rara de ella.-Además, esto no es suficiente para incriminarlos, necesitamos pruebas físicas, esta foto la podrían descartar simplemente diciendo que era una noche de amigos-

-Está bien, pero hay que actuar rápido, tenemos que averiguar sus verdaderos planes lo antes posible-

-Lo haremos amiga, Trixie te lo promete-

Al otro día (Viernes)

Scootaloo estaba caminando hacia la escuela cuando varios periodistas la rodearon y empezaron a interrogarla. Cada vez se ajuntaban más, pero sus tías le enseñaron como reaccionar ante estas situaciones, así que con un grito calló a todos y les dijo que uno a la vez.

-Señorita Scootaloo ¿Puede asegurar que la polémica de estos días que usted inició es cierta?-

-Sí, es cierta-

-¿En qué se basó para formular este escándalo?-

-Una cadete de la Academia Wonderbolt me contó su versión de la historia y si la comparaba con la versión que Rainbow Dash me había contado antes todo cuadraba. Además, por lo que sé, nadie se había dado cuenta de que el globo que llevaba a las amigas de Rainbow estaba allí, si eso es así entonces no es responsabilidad de nadie más que ellas-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-En que Rainbow delató a la cadete por casi aniquilar a sus amigas y eso le dio para un consejo de la amistad que después le ayudó a ganarse a Spitfire-Contestó seriamente.

Para desgracia de todos, Rainbow notó la escena desde el aire y voló rápidamente hasta allí.

-¡Scootaloo! Deja de dar declaraciones que no son ciertas-Gritó desde el fondo, los periodistas abrieron paso a la pegaso cian, pues sabían que una discusión les podía dar mucho más del tema.

-¡Acéptalo Rainbow! Yo ya no te conozco-Dijo Scootaloo tratando de que se fuera, pues la pegaso le daba muy mala espina a la potrilla.

-¿Cómo te dejaste engañar por Lightning?-Le recriminó.-Entiende, ella quiere vengarse-

-¿Y por qué se vengaría? Tal vez porque en verdad le jugaste sucio-

-¡Que no! ¡A ella le enojó ser la segunda y por eso quiere perjudicarme!-

-¡Lo ves! ¡No seas orgullosa!-

Y así continuó la discusión hasta que Scootaloo decidió irse de una vez a la escuela, pues si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde. En el fondo, Rainbow no estaba enojada con Scoots, estaba muy triste de que esta la odiara y la creyera una tramposa. Los medios intentaron seguir interrogando a Dash pero esta voló lejos.

Al mediodía en el castillo de la amistad

Las princesas Celestia y Luna convocaron a las manes en el castillo de Twilight para arreglar el problema de la polémica.

Una vez estuvieron todas reunidas todas, empezaron a contarle a las princesas como se desarrolló todo, desde la venida de Lightning hasta la extensión de la noticia por todos lados. Celestia contó como la nobleza se alegró por tal caso, pues para ellos las manes eran una deshonra por ser plebeyas. Luna contó los demás rumores que se estaban generando alrededor de los Wonderbolts. Por otra parte Rainbow anunció a todas que Spitfire le había enviado una carta en que la suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso, todo estaba de color gris para la pegaso cian, su admiradora y hermana adoptiva la odiaba, toda Equestria la creía una tramposa y egoísta y no podría reportarse a los Wonderbolts hasta nuevo aviso, era una catástrofe para ella.

¿Qué le espera a Rainbow Dash? ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase en el plan de los hermanos? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarán Trixie y Starlight para descubrir la verdad?

 **Para el escándalo de Rainbow Dash no es mi opinión, sino una vista neutral, por lo menos en el doblaje latino tengo pruebas. Miren la escena en la oficina de Spitfire y verán que Dash jamás se incluyó en lo del tornado.**


	5. Ponyville 2da parte

**Ponyville segunda parte**

Han pasado tres semanas desde el escándalo que Scootaloo comenzó y este ha cesado por completo gracias a las cuatro princesas y a una ley que restringía el abuso periodístico. Rainbow y Scoots ya no tenían la misma relación que antes, pues ahora eran frías y distantes una de la otra, y como muestra de apoyo a la potrilla, sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de Apple Bloom y Sweetie, se distanciaron de la pegaso cian. Dash fue aceptada de nuevo en los Wonderbolts y para alivio de ella, sus compañeros no le tenían rencores. Casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

Nuestros dos protagonistas están reunidos de nuevo y ahora conversan en la oficina del pegaso blanco.

-Para serte sincera la fase 2 nos está saliendo bien, hermano-

-Lo sé, no está nada mal y de no ser por las princesas todo se hubiera puesto más interesante-

-Era de esperarse una reacción así, después de todo Dash es protegida-

-Quiero tomarme un descanso del plan, ¿Te importa Mist?-

-Para nada, prisa no tenemos ¿Pero para qué?-

-Verás hermana, he visto un par de situaciones en este pueblo que me hierven el alma y quisiera corregirlas yo mismo-

-Muy bien, tómate tu tiempo, ¿Y qué situaciones exactamente? A lo mejor tenemos alguna en común-

-Mi prioridad es en relación a mi amigo Spike. Es noble, caballeroso, generoso y con el tiempo estoy seguro de que se volverá todo un galán... Pero el vive perdido en un "amor"-

-Creo que sé a donde quieres llegar, es...-

-Sí, quiero que olvide a Rarity. No puedo seguir viéndolo así, esa yegua lo tiene de esclavo, lo mismo con Twilight-

-Spikey Wikey, asistente número uno y todas esas bobadas. Se oye mal-

-Sí, sea o no un dragón él es un niño y tiene derechos, a las dos se les podría acusar de negligencia y explotación infantil, pero quiero hacer las cosas más emocionantes-

-Y Sugar Belle me contó que una vez Rarity coqueteó con un joven por un manojo de espárragos-

-¡Hm! mira que portadoras son-

-Con más razón hay que separar a Spike de ella, y conozco a cierta potrilla que se siente atraída por él-

-Vaya vaya, ¿Y quién es?-

-No puedo decírtelo, es sorpresa-

-Muy bien, esa potrilla tiene suerte porque nosotros quitaremos a Rarity del camino-Dijo Thunder mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola.

Una hora después

En el castillo de la amistad, Twilight y Spike estaban reorganizando como era costumbre, Mist se estaba acercando a la entrada de la biblioteca y alcanzó a oír una parte de la conversación de estos dos.

-Oye Twilight, ¿Puedo ir a la casa club de las crusaders hoy? Es que ellas me invitaron a jugar-Pidió el dragón.

-Spike, necesito que me ayudes a organizar unos papeles que me mandó la princesa Celestia y son muchos, tal vez la próxima-Mencionó la alicornio.

-Ouh, entiendo-Respondió Spike con algo de decepción. Por su puesto Mist escuchó todo y le desagradó tanto que decidió entrar e interrumpir.

-Hola, ouh ¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó haciéndose la loca.

-Para nada, ¿Que necesitas?-Respondió Sparkle.

-Vine a buscar algo para leer, necesito distraerme un poco-

-Ok pasa, escoge lo que quieras-

Y la pegaso azul jaló un libro cualquiera, después de todo su objetivo era vigilar y de cierta forma "proteger" al dragón con su presencia. Pudo ver que Spike trabaja arduamente casi a diario sin siquiera recibir un "gracias" por parte de la princesa, casi nunca tiene tiempo libre y que el término "asistente" le queda muy corto para él, pues el dragón cocina, organiza, limpia, envía documentos, escribe actas y muchas otras cosas. Mist platicó con Twilight acerca de Spike cuando este se había ido a cocinar el almuerzo, y supo que la princesa lo había incubado con magia, lo adoptó y junto a sus padres lo crió, Sparkle le contó también que el dragoncito siempre había sido muy servicial y que desde hace mucho la ayudaba con tareas, investigaciones y proyectos de la academia de magia, y cuando vinieron a Ponyville, Spike la ayudaba con la biblioteca, y así conforme pasaba el tiempo la ayuda del pequeño dragón se había vuelto más esencial para ella. Mist aparentó estar conmovida por la historia cuando en realidad ardía por dentro, sobre todo en esta parte del diálogo.

-Y si Spike estudiaba, ¿Por qué no siguió en la escuela de Ponyville?-Preguntó Mist sin saber qué esperar como respuesta.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando nos mudamos a Ponyville, vi que me era más útil en la biblioteca-Respondió.

Mist inventó un asunto para poder irse de la biblioteca sin sospechas, y apenas se alejó lo suficiente de Twilight puso una cara de furia y desprecio, una expresión que no era normal de ella. Si antes sabía que el dragón estaba mal, ahora sabe que él no se percata de que su vida es un infierno. Rápidamente buscó a su hermano y le contó lo que logró ver en su visita a la biblioteca, por su puesto Thunder reaccionó indignado de la respuesta que había dicho la princesa.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Básicamente le quitó la opción del estudio-Hablaba el pegaso blanco totalmente indignado y sorprendido.

-Así es, y lo peor es que Spike no se queja. Pero creo que es porque él nunca conoció un estilo de vida mejor-Respondió.

-No hay duda hermana, tenemos que salvar a Spike de ellas, Twilight y Rarity no le dejan vivir como debe-

-Muy bien, ¿Por donde empezamos?-

-Fácil, es aplicar la misma fórmula que usamos con Scootaloo, hay que enseñarle una perspectiva diferente-

Al día siguiente

Scootaloo y Thunder practicaban maniobras en la pista que Discord creó, la cual sólo puede ser vista por la potrilla, los hermanos, Spike y el señor del caos, esto por seguridad claro está. La pequeña pegaso había progresado mucho y alcanzaba velocidades increíbles, también era ágil y habilidosa, para Thunder era divertido competir y entrenar con ella, y así Fly pudo confirmar que el plan de Lightning funcionó, Scootaloo estaba de su bando. Su vuelo fue interrumpido justamente por la pegaso aqua, que después de toda la polémica y escándalo periodístico se hicieron muy buenas amigas y Dust siempre venía dos días a la semana a Ponyville para visitar a la potrilla y para informarse de los planes que los hermanos, Wings y ella efectuaban.

Al terminar de entrenar, Scootaloo se fue a su casa mientras Lightning se reunía con Thunder y Mist para actualizarse, ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ejecutar un plan para Spike, pero al final aceptó esperar y dejar a los hermanos encargados de esto.

La hora había llegado, Spike llegó a la casa de Thunder a petición de este.

-Hola Spike ¿Qué tal estás?-

-Bien Thunder, gracias-

-Gracias a ti por venir ¿Empezamos?-

-Thunder, ¿Tienes algo para beber?-

-Claro, te traeré algo de limonada-Y le trajo un vaso-¿Y por qué pediste algo de beber?-

-Gracias por la limonada, lo que pasa es que tengo cansancio y beber algo frío me ayudó-

-¿Cansancio? ¿Y por qué te cansarías?-Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, no pensé que la princesa Celestia enviara tantos libros nuevos. Tuve que revisar su sello de certificación y reorganizar la biblioteca otra vez-

-Vaya, Twilight y tú se esforzaron bastante-

-No, Twilight salió con sus amigas a la cabaña de Fluttershy, yo hice todo-

-¿Tú hiciste todo? ¿Mientras la princesa se iba a juntar con sus amigas?-Preguntó fingiendo estar algo sorprendido.-Vaya amigo, te admiro-

-Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Es exactamente sobre eso Spike, ¿No crees que es mucho trabajo para ti?-Le dijo para hacerlo reflexionar-Es decir, haces muchas cosas durante el día y la noche ¿Tienes tiempo libre?-

-A veces tengo algo de tiempo para leer mis cómics antes de dormir y también algunas veces como ahora que tengo tiempo libre-

-¿Y no sales a jugar? ¿No te recreas? ¿No estudias?-

-Cuando Twi y yo vivíamos en Canterlot iba a la escuela, pero desde que nos mudamos a Ponyville he dejado de ir-

-¿Quiere decir que no tienes casi nada de tiempo para ti?-

-Pues no, me mantengo ayudando a Twilight a toda hora, o a veces ayudo a Rarity a encontrar gemas-

-Escucha amigo, creo que te exigen demasiado, lidias con muchas cosas a la vez, estás saturado de tareas y quehaceres, ¿no te molesta eso?-

-No veo por qué me molestaría-

-Spike, la vida que llevas no es adecuada para tu edad ¡tienes 10 años! Deberías ir a la escuela, jugar con potros de tu edad, recrearte-Decía el pegaso con intención de hacerlo comprender-Eres menor de edad Spike, aunque no seas un pony tú naciste en terreno equestriano y eso te da los mismos derechos que a todos nosotros-

-No te preocupes Thunder, mi lugar está en la biblioteca, todo está bien-

-No Spike, no está bien, estás en la época más hermosa de la vida, no la desperdicies-

-No la desperdicio, aprendo muchas cosas de los libros-

-Pero te aseguro que podrías llegar mucho más lejos de lo que crees. He estado en este pueblo solamente un par de meses, pero he visto que eres dejado de lado, te quedas solo en el castillo, trabajas sin parar... No eres tratado como tú lo mereces-Puso su casco derecho en el hombro del dragón-Eres un gran chico Spike, eres noble, servicial, generoso, amable, confiable, pero se aprovechan de tu bondad y generosidad, estás subestimado-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-A que te han restringido mucho más de lo que tú pensabas, estás hecho para grandes cosas campeón-

-¿Y por qué dices que se aprovechan de mí?-

-Ah... Sabía que tarde o temprano lo ibas a preguntar... Spike, eres manipulado, básicamente eres un títere... Twilight te encarga mucho trabajo y Rarity usa sus encantos contra ti-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué metes a Rarity?-

-Sólo piénsalo, ella te llama para recoger gemas porque no quiere ensuciarse, te besó en la mejilla después de que le regalaras el rubí de fuego en tu cumpleaños, te pide favores porque sabe que tú siempre se los cumplirás... Ella sabe que tú sientes algo más que amistad por ella, y usa eso a su propio beneficio-

-¿Quieres decir que Rarity ya sabe que estoy enamorado de ella?-

-Sí, ella lo sabe y se aprovecha de esos sentimientos-Respondía el pegaso con tranquilidad para no afectar tanto al dragón, que de por sí ya estaba empezando a resquebrajarse por dentro-No eres tú Spike, es ella, tú eres perfecto tal cual eres. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de machos tenemos algo en común, y es nuestra debilidad por las hembras, su belleza nos atrapa y no nos suelta tan fácilmente, y lamentablemente algunas de esas hembras no tienen buenas intenciones, se aprovechan de sus encantos para hacernos trizas por dentro, para sacarnos lo que ellas quieren y después dejarnos tirados como si ya no valiésemos nada... Y tú vas por ese camino-

-O sea que Rarity...-

-Lo siento mucho, pero como dije, no todas son así y allá afuera hay una potrilla que siente por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por Rarity-Lo inspiraba Thunder.-Así que ya sabes qué hacer campeón: Primero, olvídate de Rarity, ella no es la correcta para ti. Segundo, reclama lo que desde que naciste debió ser tuyo, tú tienes derechos y nadie te los puede quitar. Tercero, ve por ese amor que tanto anhelas y te juro que serás recompensado. Cuarto, nunca cambies tu forma de ser amigo, ya eres perfecto. Quinto, se valiente y confronta a los problemas de frente ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí! ¡Jamás seré pisoteado otra vez!-

-¡Eso! ¡Así me gusta campeón! ¡Mantén esa actitud, se fuerte y nunca perderás!-

-Gracias Thunder, en verdad necesitaba inspiración-Le dijo el dragón para después chocar casco y puño.

-Cuando quieras campeón, yo siempre estaré ahí-Respondió Fly con altas expectativas de su amigo.

Media hora más tarde

Spike volvió al castillo, dispuesto a reaccionar ante su situación. No cocinó cena esta vez, pues para él sus días como sirviente se acabaron. Mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, oyó que la puerta del palacio se abría con magia, Twilight había llegado.

-Hola Spike-Saludó la princesa con buen humor.

-Hola-Habló fríamente.

-¿Qué sucede Spike? ¿Hay un problema?-

-Claro que lo hay Twilight... Quisiera saber por qué no seguí estudiando-

-Eh... Creo que tú sabes la respuesta, te necesito conmigo Spike, eres mi asistente número uno-

-Twi, yo quiero estudiar-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí Twilight, ya no quiero trabajar en la biblioteca, quiero ir a la escuela, quiero tener más tiempo libre para mí-

-Spike, no entiendo por qué lo pides, estás bien aquí y en serio me eres de gran ayuda-

-Ya no Twilight, eso se acabó... Más que un asistente parezco un esclavo, sobre todo desde que vinimos a Ponyville-

-¿Esclavo? No exageres...-

-¡No exagero! yo limpio, cocino, dirijo la biblioteca, hago de mensajero y te ayudo con tus tareas reales ¿Es eso poco?-

-Spike, no me gusta ese tono. Y no creo que ayudarme sea mucho trabajo-

-¿No lo es? He tenido que seguirte el paso todos estos años, cada vez es más trabajo para mí y ya no pienso tolerarlo. ¿Qué te cuesta contratar un personal? Después de todo eres una princesa-

-Ehhh... Bueno...-

-Eso pensé-

-Spike, tú eres a quien le tengo más confianza, no sería lo mismo si alguien más viniera a ayudarme-

-Y créeme, ya no será lo mismo desde hoy-Respondió Spike para irse a dormir.

-Spike, aún es temprano-

-Tengo un asunto del cual encargarme y entre más temprano sea mejor-

-¿Es algo con Rarity?-

-Sí, pero no lo que tú piensas-Y subió las escaleras para irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Spike se levantó muy temprano y después de un desayuno rápido salió a pasear por el pueblo antes de confrontar a Rarity. Mientras él salió, Twilight apenas despertaba y al ver la cama del dragón vacía le entró una tristeza muy grande, y esta sólo se agigantó cuando bajó a la cocina y tuvo que prepararse su propio desayuno, el cual cabe destacar que le salió horrible. Twilight se preguntaba de donde le salió esa rebeldía al dragón, y también se puso a reflexionar sobre la discusión que había tenido con Spike en la noche anterior.

-"¡No exagero! yo limpio, cocino, dirijo la biblioteca, hago de mensajero y te ayudo con tus tareas reales ¿Es eso poco?"-Pensaba-"Más que un asistente parezco un esclavo"-Cada vez más-"¿Qué te cuesta contratar un personal? Después de todo eres una princesa"-Hasta que se habló a sí misma-Tiene razón, él es un niño y yo lo tengo atareado día y noche ¿Qué me pasa? Puse a un bebé dragón a ayudarme y servirme cuando debería estar en una escuela... Y cuando me volví princesa rechacé un personal ofrecido por Celestia... ¿Qué he hecho?-Se lamentaba la joven alicornio.

Boutique Carrousel

Rarity ya trabajaba en algunos de sus encargos y fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta. Cuando abrió pudo ver a Spike, con cara de pocos amigos y le dejó entrar. Una vez sentados en el sillón, Spike fue directo al grano.

-Rarity, quiero preguntarte algo-

-Ok, ¿que es?-

-¿Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorado de ti?-

Rarity quedó impactada con la pregunta y se puso nerviosa rápidamente-Ehhh... ¿Q-qué dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que no-

-Rarity, mírame ¡Mírame a los ojos y dilo!-Exigió el dragón poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la unicornio blanca.

-Spike... Yo...-

-¿Es cierto que te aprovechabas de mis sentimientos para que te hiciera múltiples favores? ¿Es cierto que tú me engañaste todo este tiempo?-

-Lo haces sonar como algo horrible-

-Es lo que es, pero quiero que lo admitas-

-Ah... Escucha Spike, yo siempre supe que tú tenías sentimientos por mí, y es cierto que me gustó mucho el hecho de que me hicieras favores, pero nunca fue con intención de hacerte daño-

-Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ¿Verdad? Me diste alas y entre más pasara el tiempo más dura iba a ser la caída, me ilusionaste a propósito-

-Spike, lo siento de verdad, perdóname por favor-

-Lo que más me duele es que no puedo odiarte, pero por una parte eso es bueno, porque yo al fin puedo verte sólo como amiga-

-Spike...-

-Espero que puedas enmendar tus errores, y espero también que no lo vuelvas a repetir con algún semental. No te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos y no nos vamos a odiar, yo no te guardo rencor-

-Gracias-Susurró Rarity mientras ponía su casco en la garra de su amigo.

-Oye, ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Sweetie?-

-Claro, está en su habitación arreglándose-

Y el dragoncito subió las escaleras de la boutique, abrió la puerta del cuarto de la potrilla y pudo verla, estaba peinándose mientras tarareaba una canción. Spike pudo sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso y se sonrojaba un poco, debía admitir que se miraba muy bonita. Y por fin se decidió a entrar.

-Hola Sweetie-Saludó de forma amable.

La unicornio se percató de su presencia y se sorprendió mucho, no sabía qué hacer, qué responder o cómo actuar, por dentro estaba en un completo shock.-Ho-Hola Spike ¿Qué haces aquí?-Decía nerviosamente.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, es importante-

La unicornio se sonrojó muchísimo y estaba temblando, en su interior sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo, preocupación, emoción y felicidad.-B-bien, adelante-

-Sweetie, necesito preguntarte esto ¿Qué soy para ti?-

-Ah... Tú... Yo... Eres mi amigo Spike, sólo mi amigo-Respondió decepcionándose un poco, pero Spike seguía sin convencerse.-Spike yo... La verdad es que... Me gustas-Susurró.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-¡Dije que me gustas! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Me gustas Spike!-Gritaba con felicidad de poder sacarlo.

-...-Spike estaba procesando lo que debía hacer y la abrazó con cariño y la unicornio no tardó en corresponderle el afecto.-Sweetie, me gustaría conocerte más ¿Crees que podamos refaccionar algún día? Yo invito las malteadas-

-No es necesario invitar caballero jijiji-

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué clase de caballero deja que la dama pague?-

-Ya Spike, está bien, si es lo que quieres-

Y separándose del abrazo, el dragón se le quedó viendo a la potrilla-Aún hay algo que debo hacer-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada para después saltar sobre ella y atacarla con cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡Spike! ¡Eso no! Jajajajajajaja ¡No se vale! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡Ya por favor! ¡Para! Jajajajajajajajajajaja-Decía mientras reía descontroladamente.

Luego de unos minutos más de tortura se separaron y despidieron, Sweetie no lo podía creer ¡Había conseguido una cita con el dragón de sus sueños!. Por otro lado, Spike estaba feliz de conservar su amistad con Rarity y a la vez confirmar los sentimientos de Sweetie Belle, pero había algo que todavía lo perturbaba.

-"Creo que fui demasiado duro con Twilight"-Pensaba culpable-"No debí tratarla de esa manera, después de todo ella fue la que me dio la vida. Debo remediarlo"-

Castillo de la Amistad

Twilight estaba con papeles de aquí para allá, se le notaba desarreglada, cansada y estresada. La habitación de trabajo estaba hecha un desastre, había muchas cosas tiradas por todos lados y como no, la princesa se tropezó con uno de tantos papeles regados, estaba decepcionada de sí misma, nunca había estado tan mal.

Spike entró y vio el desastre que su amiga había causado y también la observó a ella, tirada en el suelo llorando.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien?-

-Mírame Spike, soy un caos. No sé hacer nada-

-Twilight, lamento mucho lo de anoche, reaccioné mal y estás así por mi culpa-

-No Spike, yo soy la inservible aquí, te amarré y nunca te di suficiente libertad. Si hay alguien que se debe disculpar soy yo-

-Perdóname por favor, te juro que te ayudaré de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos pero perdóname-

-Sabes Spike, tienes razón, contrataré a un personal que me ayude. Tú no te preocupes... Sólo quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor-

-¿Qué le escribo a la princesa Celestia?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-

-Era de esperarse-

-Jeje muy bien. Querida princesa Celestia...-Y así redactaron una carta de amistad y una ayuda para contratar un personal.

En la tarde de ese mismo día

Thunder visitó el castillo de Twilight y hablaron en privado en la habitación de Spike.

-Hola campeón ¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Hola Thunder, tenías razón. Los demás no se dan cuenta de mí hasta que me hago oír-

-Veo que pudiste revelarte y seguir sin romper lazos de amistad con nadie, me enorgulleces mucho Spike, te admiro más de lo que te imaginas-

-Gracias Thunder, me ayudaste mucho. Tu llegada fue un giro bueno en mi vida-

-¿Y cómo van tus asuntos?-

-Twilight dijo que puedo integrarme a la escuela del pueblo en el próximo ciclo escolar, estos días la ayudaré mientras encuentran un personal para ella. En cuanto a Rarity me costará un poco olvidarla pero lo haré y ya sé quien es mi enamorada-

-¿Quién es? Me quedé con la curiosidad-

-Es Sweetie Belle, ahora que lo pienso no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes-

-Es típico de machos que nos sucedan cosas así-

-Ella y yo iremos a Sugar Cube Corner el sábado, quiero conocerla mejor-

-Haces bien en tomar las cosas con calma. Ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, apenas es noviembre así que entrarías en clases hasta septiembre, disfrútalo, pero no por eso dejes de aprender, tal vez puedas reforzarte en algo que no conozcas mucho-

-No es por presumir Thunder pero creo que mis conocimientos actuales sobran-

-"Me alegra verte bien amigo"-Pensaba-"Estoy satisfecho con este resultado"-

Thunder y Mist han tenido éxito con Scootaloo y Spike, aplicando la misma fórmula de convencer-confrontar, logrando la felicidad propia de cada uno. Las manes no despiertan sospechas mientras Starlight y Trixie buscan una prueba irrefutable para delatar los complicados planes de nuestros protagonistas... Lo que no saben es que están cavando en una situación mucho más profunda de lo que cualquiera se esperaría.

¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo de los hermanos? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Glimmer por resolver este misterio? Sea cual sea la respuesta, la tendremos muy pronto. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **PD: La razón de los títulos poco originales es que odio los spoilers :v**

 **PD2: No sé si me puedo considerar un hater de Rainbow, ya que admiro algunas cosas de ella. Pero Rarity es otro caso, otro nivel totalmente distinto. Sé que a TODOS les ha entrado aunque sea una vez el pensamiento o la sensación de que Rarity es una perra, sin excepciones. Pero aunque le tenga mucho odio no quise que Spike la hiciera sufrir mucho, lo mismo con Twilight, ese no sería Spike.**


	6. Revelación, confrontación y separación

**Revelación, confrontación y separación**

Han pasado ocho meses desde lo último acontecido, en este tiempo Thunder y Fluttershy llevaron más allá su relación, convirtiendo su amistad en noviazgo, igualmente Spike y Sweetie. Lightning dejó completamente la soberbia que poseía. Los hermanos ayudaron a Fluttershy a perder su timidez después de tanto. Mientras algunas cosas mejoraban otras empeoraban, pues la amistad de las manes estaba empezando a volverse algo inestable gracias a los desacuerdos con los temas de Scootaloo, Spike y Sweetie. Por un lado Applejack y Rarity opinaban que Dash sí había sido muy orgullosa con Scoots, también opinaban que estaba bien llevar a Spike a la escuela. Mientras que Pinkie y Twilight defendían a Rainbow Dash y no se imaginaban a Spike en la escuela. Wings terminó mudándose a Ponyville como siguiente faceta, trayendo consigo un cultivo de "higos". Lightning también logró hacerse amiga de dos pegasos que fueron rechazados en la Academia Wonderbolt a pesar de tener un gran talento para volar, estos eran Bright Flash y Moonbeam. Bright era un pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin rubia, ojos morados y una cutie mark de un sol y dos nubes. Moonbeam era una pegaso color azul oscuro, crin y ojos rosados y una cutie mark de una luna llena.

Volviendo a Ponyville, Fluttershy fue a la casa de Wings para conocer a este, como pedido de Mist para presentarle a su marido.

-Hola Fluttershy-Saludó Mist, dejándola entrar a la casa.

-Quiero presentarte a Wings Dark, mi esposo-Dijo la pegaso azul señalando a un pegaso negro que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Buenas tardes, soy Wings Dark. Tú debes ser Fluttershy, ellos me han contado mucho sobre ti-

-Es un gusto conocerte-Respondió amablemente.

-¿Te gustaría un tour por mi casa?-

-Claro-

En el final del recorrido, Fluttershy pudo ver un cultivo de distintas frutas en el patio de la casa, y ya que esta no es tímida tomó un higo y lo comió. La fruta era en verdad deliciosa, su sabor era único en todo el mundo y al no resistir la tentación le preguntó a Wings si podía tomar algunas frutas de su cultivo, Wings al pensar que se trataban de naranjas, guayabas, fresas o algo así aceptó sin ningún problema.

Después de unos minutos, Mist iba a buscar a Fluttershy para avisarle que Thunder había llegado, pero en eso encontró a una Fluttershy con el estómago a reventar y la sección de su as bajo la manga completamente vacío.

-¡Ah!-Se quedó perpleja al deducir rápidamente lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa Mist?-Preguntó Thunder, el cual venía con Wings para buscarlas a ellas, en eso vio lo mismo que su hermana-Oh no puede ser... No... puede... ser-

-¿Hice algo malo?-Preguntó temiendo haberse excedido.

Wings por su lado sonreía bastante y llevó a los hermanos a un lugar privado-¡¿Chicos no lo ven?! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es lo que necesitamos!-

-¿Wings a que te... Oohhhh-Decía Fly comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Que gran suerte, ahora tenemos a los siete integrantes, podemos agregarla al equipo-Agregó Mist.

-¡Exacto! ¡No hay mejor forma de ayudar a Fluttershy que permitirle regresársela a Rainbow, con su propio juego!-Contestó Wings.

-Ok ok, hay que hacer una prueba-Dijo Thunder.

Después sacaron a Fluttershy al campo, y Thunder le pidió que volaran juntos... ¡Tal y como sospechaban! Fluttershy salió disparada a una gran velocidad que unos momentos más tarde supo controlar.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Que increíble!-Exclamaba la pegaso amarilla con una gran felicidad.

-Jajaja ¡Vuelas muy rápido!-Decía Thunder con gran emoción.

La fruta le dio a Fluttershy una velocidad y resistencia con la que muchos sólo podían soñar. Pero no todo podía ser color rosa, y los hermanos lo sabían.

Una hora después

Thunder y Mist llevaron a Fluttershy a su casa, iban muy tensos ya que lo que iban a hacer era muy complicado y había tres posibles resultados, dos positivos y el negativo. Incluso dudaron si era tiempo de revelarle a Fluttershy el secreto que tan bien han guardado todos estos años pero no había mejor oportunidad, tenían más factores a favor que en contra, no podían ir atrás.

Al entrar a la casa, Mist Ray fue a su habitación mientras Thunder le decía a Fluttershy que querían hablar de algo muy serio con ella en ese mismo momento, la pegaso comprendió por la expresión tensa e insegura que su novio tenía.

Mist sacó debajo del colchón de su cama una llave, la cual usó para abrir la primera gaveta de su mueble, y de ahí sacó un libro empolvado y cuando lo sopló se reveló un libro color azul con un separador color rojo... ¡Sí! Ese mismo libro que encontraron en su aula cuando eran pequeños, ese libro que les enseñó la otra cara de la pegaso que causó su accidente a sus cinco años. La pegaso azul estaba lista, tomó un respiro profundo y se armó de valor para dirigirse a la sala.

-Mist, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?-Preguntó la pegaso amarilla una vez que su amiga apareció en la sala.

-Escucha Flutters, ¿Recuerdas que a los seis años nos mudamos de Cloudsdale?-Inició Fly. Fluttershy asintió en señal de afirmación-¿Y sabes por qué fue?-A lo que la pegaso giró la cabeza en negación-Bueno, te contaré la historia...-Y procedió a contarle el accidente que sufrieron en sus cumpleaños seis y cinco.

-Ya lo sabía Thunder-

-¿Ah? Pero no recuerdo haber oído que presenciaras el accidente-

-No estuve presente, Rainbow Dash me lo contó todo cuando recién estaban construyendo su casa para mudarse aquí-Respondió-Y les puedo asegurar que ella se arrepintió de lo que hizo, ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlos y mucho menos dejarlos inconscientes-

-Al principio quisimos creer eso, Dash siempre fue una buena amiga, ella no nos haría daño sólo porque sí-Dijo Mist mientras se levantaba de su sillón-Pero no pudimos poner contradicción cuando leímos esto-Mostró el libro-Este... es el diario de Rainbow Dash de cuando pasó el accidente. Lo encontramos en la clase cuando íbamos por nuestras cosas, seguramente lo había olvidado-Se sentó al lado de Fluttershy y le mostraron el contenido del diario.

Al principio Fluttershy contradecía diciendo que su amiga ya no era así, que ella había cambiado, pero al llegar a los párrafos que hablaban de ella no lo pudo creer. Una vez terminada la lectura se puso a reflexionar todo.

-No puede ser... Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-Decía mientras de sus ojos empezaban a botar lágrimas-¿Ella me usó desde el principio?-

-Flutters... En verdad lo sentimos-Y Thunder procedió a abrazarla.

-Fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta... Con razón ella casi nunca me defendió en un momento crucial-Ella sentía como por dentro sus dos lados discutían en la asimilación de esto, una parte de ella le decía que eso es el pasado y que ahora Rainbow ya no es la misma, ella en verdad aprecia su amistad. Y la otra parte le decía que Rainbow la engañó siempre y que la pegaso cian no se merecía su amistad.

-Flutters, hay otra cosa de la que queremos platicarte-Siguió Mist Ray, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó casi sin interés.

-Flutters, verás, nosotros siempre hemos tenido un sueño desde pequeños-Empezó refiriéndose a él y a su hermana-Siempre quisimos fundar un equipo deportivo ¿Sabes? Un equipo de vuelo, completamente diferente a los Wonderbolts... Y estamos muy cerca de lograrlo, todo el papeleo está hecho y solamente faltaría la hoja de participantes y el documento oficialmente firmado, pero necesitamos por lo menos siete integrantes para fundar el equipo y sólo tenemos a seis-La pegaso levantó un poco la mirada, sospechando el punto de todo esto-Ahora tú has comprobado que tienes velocidad y puedes controlarla, solamente sería de pasar una prueba por un circuito y listo... Fluttershy... ¿Quisieras formar parte del equipo que estamos fundando?-

La pegaso amarilla lo vio con una sonrisa y con gusto aceptó la propuesta, era un nuevo paso en su vida, uno que jamás pensó en realizar, uno que le hizo olvidar el trago amargo que había pasado antes.

Sin contener la emoción, partió rápido hacia la salida.

-Flutters ¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Mist.

-¡Tengo que contarle a mis amigas esto! ¡Se sorprenderán con la noticia!-

-¡Flutters espera!..-Intentó detenerla la pegaso azul, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el casco de su hermano.

-Déjala ir, ellas deben saberlo-

Castillo de la amistad

Las manes a excepción de Dash, que estaba en el baño, estaban reunidas en la sala de tronos, tomando una taza de té, hasta que Fluttershy abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Tengo grandes noticias!-Decía Fluttershy con los ánimos hasta el cielo. Y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado, a excepción de la revelación del diario. Todas menos Twilight se sentían muy felices de que su amiga ahora sea una velocista talentosa, a pesar de no entender como lo logró. Por su parte la princesa alicornio presentía algo malo, sabía que todo esto era muy raro y que hay alguna cosa que no andaba bien.

Pero todo el ánimo del momento se apagó para la pegaso amarilla cuando la puerta de la sala de tronos se abrió y reveló a Rainbow Dash, la cual había escuchado absolutamente todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Lo que dices es cierto?-Cuestionó Dashie. Fluttershy sólo le dio la espalda, cosa que asombró a todas-¿Qué fue eso Shy?-

-Ya lo sé Dash-

-¿Saber qué?-

-No te hagas la estúpida, leí tu preciado diario donde revelas lo que piensas sobre mí-Y contó todo lo que leyó, sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas, no sabían como reaccionar.

-¿Diario? ¿Cuál diari...-¡Y lo recordó! Se le vino a la mente un día como cualquiera en clase, un día en el que escribía en su diario como normalmente lo hacía hasta que la maestra le confiscó su libro-"Señorita Candy ¿Por qué mi maestra preferida?"-Pensó poniendo una face palm.

-Fluttershy, no sé donde o como conseguiste mi diario, pero tienes que saber que lo que está escrito en él ya no es importante, yo en verdad me arrepiento de cada palabra que escribí en ese libro-

-De verdad lo dudo, lo leí todo Rainbow. Leí tus pensamientos de los demás y en especial, leí todo acerca de mí-Contestó con una mirada llena de ira y decepción-¿Sabes? Me gustó la idea de formar un nuevo equipo, a los Wonderbolts les hacía falta un rival desde que los Shadowbolts desparecieron-Siguió con una sonrisa y un tono de voz malicioso.

Rainbow se sentía no solamente envidiosa, sino traicionada por su amiga. Todas empiezan a discutir quien hace lo correcto hasta que Fluttershy y Rainbow empiezan a insultarse:

-¡Eres una arrogante a la que no le importa lastimar a otros por su fama!- Gritó Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dijo la señorita llorona que lleva haciendo el ridículo toda su vida. ¿Te crees tan especial? Ja. Sin mí no serías nada. Yo fui tu primera amiga, la que te ayudo a superar tus miedos. La que te animo para presentarte a tus primeras competiciones ¡Me lo debes todo! ¡Ingrata!-

¡Ya basta!- Gritó Spike separando a Rainbow y a Fluttershy.

Y desde entonces las manes se separan apoyando a quien cree que tiene la razón.

-¿Por qué haces esto Fluttershy?- Gritó Pinkie.

-¡Tal vez será porque mi supuesta amiga me buscó siempre solamente por interés!-

-Entonces éramos una niñas. Tú eres quien ahora me da la espalda, desagradecida-

-La que está equivocada es rainbow, Pinkie- Dijo Rarity poniéndose al lado de la pegaso amarilla.-Rainbow le mintió desde que se conocieron-

-Thunder y Mist la ayudaron desde su estancia aquí- Dijo Applejack cansada del comportamiento de la pegaso cian-¡ellos vinieron porque se dieron cuenta de que no habías cambiado, que seguías siendo la presumida que los envió al hospital!-

-¡No me menciones a los putos que vinieron a arruinarme la vida!- Gritó Dash—No es mi culpa si son tan débiles que se lastiman con un choque de nada. Además fue un accidente-

-¡Retira tus palabras antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta!-Dijo Fluttershy antes de zafarse del agarre de Rarity y Applejack para ir a darle su merecido a Rainbow. Pero sus amigas la contuvieron otra vez.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fuiste mi primera amiga?! no seas cínica. A lo que tú hiciste no se le puede llamar amistad. ¡¿y cómo tienes el descaro de decir que fue un choque de la nada?! ¡Los mandaste al hospital Rainbow! dejaste a Thunder en cuidados intensivos todo un mes y también dejaste a Mist en coma por 3 meses! ¡Estuvo al borde de la muerte por tu culpa!-Dijo más que furiosa Fluttershy.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa y lo sabes! y si dejé de estar contigo ¡Es porque vi que eras una inútil fracasada que no pasaba del 2.0 de velocidad! ¡Yo salvé tu dignidad tan solo acercándome a ti!-

-¡Rainbow ya basta! ¿por qué no simplemente aceptas y enmiendas tus errores como se debe?- Dijo Applejack.

-¡Tú no te metas, esto es entre Rainbow y Fluttershy!-Dijo muy seria Pinkie.

-No te traicioné Rainbow, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mí. además, ¡Thunder y Mist no se están vengando, están haciendo justicia, te están dando lo que te mereces por lastimar y humillar a tantos! por fin puedo tener un futuro en verdad grande, si fueras mi amiga como decías estarías feliz por mí, pero en lugar de eso estás diciendo que te traicioné, ¿Es traicionarte querer volar en un equipo deportivo diferente a los Wonderbolts?-Flutters estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Con los hermanos que me están queriendo destruir!-

-¡Esos hermanos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! gracias a ellos ya no soy tímida, gracias a Thunder encontré el amor y gracias a Mist me enteré del monstruo que eres!-

-¡Rainbow esto es indignante!- Gritó Rarity.

-¿Como pudiste hacer tal atrocidad y decir que fue por la debilidad de otros?- Acompañó Applejack.

-¡Fue un accidente!-

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Spike estaban paralizados del miedo, de la impresión y de la duda. No podían ni moverse.

-¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu cutre accidente! apuesto a que lo hiciste a propósito.-Decía Fluttershy que estaba roja de la ira.

-¡Ellos te lavaron el cerebro Fluttershy! -Decía Pinkie, aguantándose las ganas de golpear.

-¡No! al contrario, me abrieron los ojos y me dieron una oportunidad de por primera vez pensar en mí misma-

-¡Chicas!-Dijo Spike rugiendo cual dragón adulto.- ¿No lo ven? ¡Esta pelea las está separando!-

-Ya estábamos separadas Spike- dijo Fluttershy conteniendo su enojo.

Twilight no salía del trance ni con tantos gritos. El único movimiento que hacía era el tic de su ojo derecho. Pero en este momento nadie le prestaba atención a ella.

-¡Voy a aplastarte Fluttershy! como un insecto porque eso es lo que eres-

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que dices! Yo te conozco Rainbow, me tienes envidia, celos porque quieres el primer lugar siempre para ti, pero es hora de que los chicos y yo te enseñemos que no siempre será así... ¡Te daremos una cucharada de tu propia medicina!- Volvió a gritar Fluttershy, para después retirarse ain nada más que decir.

Todas se retiraron del castillo, con su amistad muy fracturada. Mientras Spike auxiliaba a Twilight, la cual estaba perturbada por todo lo que había presenciado.

Una hora después

Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro, se notaba su desesperación ya que tenía la crin totalmente desarreglada y se notaba la histeria en su voz.

-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-Repetía una y otra vez en su sufrimiento, Spike no quería ni acercarse, lo intentó varias veces y siempre acababa aventado hacia la pared-Esto es malo... Mucho más que malo... ¡Es muy muy malo!-

Spike solamente le dejó un té de manzanilla en su escritorio y se alejó lentamente. Luego se puso a pensar en toda esta situación.

-Rainbow sin duda cometió un grave error, no sólo el haber usado a Fluttershy desde la infancia, sino también el no haberle confesado sus intenciones iniciales cuando se hicieron verdaderas amigas. Pero parece que ella de verdad se arrepiente de lo que hizo, es una lástima que Fluttershy esté cegada por el rencor. Pero igualmente la entiendo, creo que en sus zapatos yo me pondría igual-Reflexionaba detenidamente-Sólo sé que esto no va para bien, al menos en este momento. Los intentos por reconciliar a todas es y será imposible por un largo tiempo. Tendré que esperar para ver que sucede, ojalá que con el pasar de las semanas la situación mejore. Por ahora creo que no es buena idea interponerme, sólo causaría más pleitos-

-En verdad sabes mentalizar las cosas desde ambos puntos-Dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

-Thunder-Volteó para verlo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escucha campeón, vine para disculparme contigo y con Twilight. Lamento que la llegada de mi hermana y la mía trajeran más perjuicios que beneficios, la pelea no es con ustedes ¿Sí? Espero que a pesar de toda esta tensión podamos seguir siendo amigos-

-Escucha Thunder, la venganza no es buena, pero por una parte te comprendo... No puedo imaginarme lo que tú y tu hermana sufrieron con ese accidente. Además, este es su sueño desde pequeños ¿Verdad? Si quieren fundar un nuevo equipo deportivo, no hay nada de malo. ¿Amigos?-

-Amigos-Chocaron casco y garra para después abrazarse con todo y palmadas. Thunder se sentía bien de que su amistad con el dragón no se hubiera terminado por esta situación.

Mientras tanto en la peluquería de Ponyville

Fluttershy y Mist Ray entraban para tratarse la crin. Mist solamente quería enjuagarse el cabello y comprar un nuevo shampoo. En cambio Fluttershy se hizo un corte de pelo, ahora su crin era más corta y dinámica.

 **La crin de Fluttershy se ve como en la foto del link que les dejo, sólo quiten los espacios y listo. La imagen no es mía pero me gustó mucho.**

 **.fbcdn v/t31.0-8/fr/cp0/e15/q65/ 10298549_279262265586195_558803708548926487_ ?efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9 &oh= 2ec5d69fa6d68ea930c2425ca9c1c1ce&oe= 5A93761A**

En la casa de los hermanos

Starlight y Trixie registraban la casa buscando cualquier indicio o evidencia que les fuera de ayuda. Habían registrado casi toda la casa a excepción de las habitaciones.

-Ah, nada ¿Encontraste algo Trixie?-

-Trixie solo encontró estos periódicos de distintas ciudades de Equestria-Contestó mostrándole los periódicos que tenían la polémica de Rainbow Dash en primera plana.

-Pero eso sólo nos da a conocer lo que ya sabemos. Muy bien, es hora del trabajo de verdad...-

-Entremos a sus habitaciones, yo iré a la de Mist Ray, tú ve a la de Thunder Fly y recuerda, ¡No dejes nada fuera de su lugar! No queremos que ellos sepan que alguien registró su residencia-

-Entendido-Respondió la unicornio lila, sabiendo que si no fuera por su amiga esta misión sería muy complicada, ya que mientras registraban la cocina dejó un desorden tremendo que tuvieron que arreglar, así que ya tenía clara la advertencia.

Trixie abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar algo fuera de lo normal. Cuando revisaba los colchones encontró una llave, y se dio cuenta de que solo una gaveta de su mueble tenía cerradura, procedió a abrirla y allí encontró una dirección anotada en un pedazo de papel, eran direcciones de Cloudsdale y Los Pegasus. Copió las direcciones en otro papel que ella tenía y cerró de nuevo la gaveta, dejando la llave en el lugar exacto donde la encontró. Luego empezó a registrar su armario, en el cual no encontró nada extravagante.

Por su lado Starlight comenzó con el mueble de la habitación del pegaso blanco, el cual era totalmente igual al del cuarto de su hermana a diferencia de que ninguna gaveta tenía cerradura. Luego continuó con los colchones, no encontrando nada. Y por último el armario. Pasaba y pasaba las prendas, hasta que en la lateral izquierda del mueble encuentra una clase de puertilla, al abrirla encontró varios sobres postales, algunos venían de Cloudsdale y otros de Los Pegasus, pero lo que le llamó la atención es que las cartas que venían de Los Pegasus eran de nada más y nada menos que Lightning Dust. Sacó una carta de su respectivo sobre y selló de nuevo este último, así tendría una prueba sin dejar algún rastro o sospecha.

Al examinar todo lo encontrado, concluyeron que ambas irían a las direcciones que Trixie tenía apuntadas, un hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes y un alquiler de un globo aerostático no eran problema para el dúo de investigadoras.

Investigaciones lejanas, amistades que se corrompen, otras que florecen, la cercana llegada de un nuevo equipo deportivo de vuelo, estamos muy cerca de llegar al clímax de esta historia y nos falta saber ¿Quién ganará esta feroz batalla? ¿Tú, de qué lado estás? ¿A quién apoyas?

 **Yyyyyyy bueno, aquí termina este capítulo de mi primera historia, ya estamos cerca del final de este fic, quiero agradecer desde ya a todos los que la leen.**

 **Yo me hice una promesa desde que decidí probar suerte en este mundo del FanFiction y es terminar todo fic que inicie... Así que no importa que tan mala lleve cualquier historia que haga, la terminaré aunque sea por dignidad.**

 **Dejen sus reviews por favor, quisiera saber sus opiniones y en caso de tener un error ortográfico o gramatical les ruego corregirme para no cometerlo otra vez. Nos vemos :D**


	7. Desacuerdos

**Desacuerdos**

Starlight y Trixie examinaban las evidencias y/o indicios encontrados en la casa de los hermanos, y vaya que no les iba bien. Glimmer habló con Twilight anteriormente a esto, pero a Twilight se le olvidaron muchos detalles producto de su histeria.

-Nada... conecta... es... inútil-Decía mientras golpeaba su frente contra una mesa.

-No lo entiendo, solamente tenemos esta carta de Lightning preguntando como van las cosas en Ponyville y preguntando la dirección de la Academia Wonderbolt, la conversación que acabas de tener con Twilight, las direcciones de sus antiguas casas en Los Pegasus y Cloudsdale, y la dirección de la Academia Wonderbolt-Dijo Trixie dándose por vencida.

Y todo resonó en la cabeza de Starlight-"La dirección del emisor de la carta es la misma que la de la casa de Thunder en Los Pegasus. Mist guardaba la dirección de la Academia Wonderbolt. Lightning preguntaba esa misma dirección en su carta"-Pensaba hasta comprender-"Lightning Dust... Academia Wonderbolt... Rainbow Dash..."-Y al fin-¡Ah! ¡Trixie esto es malo! Los hermanos no planean solamente actuar contra Dash, ¡También contra los Wonderbolts!-

-Pero todos los indicios señalan que los actos han sido sólo contra Rainbow ¿Por qué manchar el nombre de ella solamente?-

-Simple, de todos los integrantes de los Wonderbolts ¿A quién odian en común Lightning, Thunder y Mist Ray?-

-Trixie sabe que a Rainbow Dash pero entonces ¿Por qué a los Wonderbolts?-

-Rainbow Dash es la integrante más famosa de los Wonderbolts actualmente, por ser una portadora de la armonía y por ser la única pony en rebasar la velocidad del sonido-

-Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes-

-Y Dust no solamente odia a Rainbow Dash ¡Sólo piénsalo! Recuerda lo que mencionaba el caso de Scootaloo; según ello, Rainbow le echó toda la culpa a Lightning Dust. Y Spit Fire le creyó sin antes oír la versión de Dust o siquiera pensar a fondo el asunto-

-¡Ah! Trixie te da la razón. Eso significa dos cosas-Deducía-La primera es que todo ese escándalo es verdad. Y la segunda es que Dust odia a los Wonderbolts. Trixie está asombrada-La felicitó.

-Sí, la primera razón es algo malo. ¡Pero estamos cerca del final de todo esto!-

-Ahora lo último y lo más importante ¿Qué traman?-Se preguntaba la unicornio azul claro-¿Cómo puedes afectar a un equipo deportivo que solamente realiza espectáculos?-

-¡Rayos! Creo que sé lo que traman. Los Wonderbolts no han tenido rivales desde que los Shadowbolts desaparecieron ¿Verdad? ¿Y si ellos quieren convertirse en sus nuevos rivales?-Concluyó poniendo un casco en el hombro de su amiga, totalmente asombrada.

-¡Ah! ¡Trixie no puede creerlo! ¡Ellos quieren fundar otro equipo!-

-¡Llegamos al final del caso! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que informarle a Twilight de esto!-

Castillo de la Amistad

Twilight dormía plácidamente después de que ese té de manzanilla hiciera efecto. Spike se preparaba para salir a jugar con los demás potrillos, pero la puerta del palacio se abrió de golpe.

-Ssshhh ¡¿Qué hicieron?! ¡Seguramente la despertaron!-Susurró Spike.

-Spike, no hay tiempo. Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con Twilight-Contestó la unicornio lila sin importarle hablar fuerte.

-Spike ¿Qué ocurre?-Decía la princesa tallándose los párpados mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-"Al menos se ve mejor después de su corta siesta"-Pensó el dragoncito.

-¡Twilight!-Exclamó Trixie, impaciente por revelar sus descubrimientos.

-Twilight, tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Thunder y Mist, creo que...-

-Quieren fundar un nuevo equipo deportivo, odian a Rainbow Dash por el accidente que les sucedió de pequeños y Fluttershy se les unió-Concluyó la joven alicornio algo molesta por tener que hacerlo.

-Espera ¿Ya lo sabías?-Preguntaron las dos unicornios al unísono.

-Pero no me dijiste nada de eso cuando hablamos-Decía Starlight completamente confundida.

-Es la histeria-Interrumpió Spike-Twilight no maneja bien las cosas bajo presión. La histeria le causa memoria a corto plazo temporal.

-¡¿O sea... que todo esto... no sirvió PARA NADA?!-Decía Trixie poniéndose roja de la furia-¡Esto es una pu...-

 **Censurado por alto contenido de vocabulario inapropiado, por la inefectividad de la clasificación de edad de FanFiction y porque ya me dio pereza :v**

Confederación Deportiva de Equestria

-Muy bien señor, sólo falta firmar aquí y a ustedes siete se le reconocerá como un equipo de vuelo oficial-Decía un alto funcionario de la asociación.

-Mist, Wings, Lightning, Moonbeam, Bright y... Fluttershy ¿Listos?-Motivó Thunder.

-Listos-Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien. Equestria, dale la bienvenida a los nuevos grandes voladores-Dijo para sus adentros mientras firmaba.

-Excelente, bienvenidos al mundo del deporte, Redbolts-Felicitó el funcionario.

-Hip hip ¡Hurra!-Celebraron al unísono. Pero la fiesta no duró mucho al oír una voz que todos reconocieron.

-Un momento ¿Hay un nuevo equipo? ¿Por qué no fuimos notificados? ¿Y ustedes no son unos cadetes que rechacé por conducta agresiva hace menos de un mes?-Preguntaba Spitfire como una loca. Parecía no agradarle la idea de un nuevo rival.

-Señorita Spitfire, como puede ver ellos apenas fueron fundados hace unos minutos, su notificación les iba a llegar por correo mañana temprano-Contestó el funcionario.

-Y claro que somos esos cadetes que rechazaste-Siguió Bright.

-Pero gracias a ellos logramos conseguir un nuevo rumbo, al igual que ella-Agregó Moon señalando después a Lightning.

-¿Acaso tú eres...-

-Así es Spitfire, soy yo. La cadete que despediste injustamente-

-¿Así que formaste un equipo con tres cadetes que rechacé, una portadora de la armonía y ella?-Dijo la capitana de los Wonderbolts a Thunder.

-Un gusto conocerla capitana Spitfire. Déjeme presentarle a mi hermana Mist-Decía mientras se acercaba a su rival-Y con todo respeto, creo que usted desperdició tres valiosos talentos. Pero bueno, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro. Sin ofender muchachos-

-¿Tienes a una portadora de la armonía en un equipo que por lo que veo se basa en la venganza?-

-Ustedes tienen a una portadora y nunca siguieron tampoco los consejos de la amistad-Respondió-Podría decir que incluso existen las preferencias-Lightning dio un paso al frente, dándole a entender a lo que el pegaso blanco se estaba refiriendo.

-¡Los Wonderbolts son una institución limpia! ¡Basada en valores como el respeto! ¡No vuelva a insinuar algo así de nuestra institución!-Recriminó la capitana totalmente indignada.

-Perdóneme, no quise ofenderla. Pero si alguien nos ataca, nosotros responderemos. Espero tener una rivalidad solamente deportiva con usted y los demás miembros de su equipo. Ahora si me disculpa, tenemos que dar una conferencia de prensa y anunciarnos. Buena tarde-Se despidió.

-¡Espere un segundo! No crea que me tomaré a la ligera esto ¿Quieren empezar con una rivalidad? ¡Bien! Señor director-Llamó la atención del funcionario-Quisiera pedir personalmente una carrera contra ellos-

-Bien capitana ¿De relevos o por etapas?-La incitó Fly.

-De hecho eso lo decide el...-Intentaba decir el funcionario.

-No andemos con payasadas, que sean relevos-Lo interrumpió Thunder.

-¡Bien! Con permiso-Y Spitfire se retiró.

Estadio de Cloudsdale

Los Wonderbolts hacían su entrenamiento semanal rutinario como en cualquier otra ocasión, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su capitana.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Dejaremos hasta aquí el entrenamiento esta vez-

-¿Qué ocurre Spitfire?-Preguntó Soarin mientras los miembros se juntaban alrededor de su capitana.

-Ocurre que tenemos una carrera, mañana se nos notificará la hora y fecha exactas-

-¿Una carrera? Pero no tenemos rivales-

-Ahora los tenemos-Interrumpió Dash a Soarin-Se hacen llamar Redbolts y ahí están varios pegasos que antes quisieron entrar aquí-

-Rainbow Dash tiene razón equipo. Hay tres ex-cadetes y dos enemigos de Dash en el equipo, también Fluttershy-

-No creo que haya que preocuparnos, es decir, somos los mejores voladores de Equestria, podemos vencerlos-Animaba Misty Fly.

-Es cierto, nosotros somos un gran equipo. Seguro venceremos-Añadió Surprise.

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-Exclamó inspirado Feetfood.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Wonderbolts!-

Una semana después

Palacio de Canterlot

Twilight y Starlight consultaron todo el asunto con las tres princesas, la reacción de cada una fue distinta.

-Y... ¿Qué piensan?-Concluyó la joven alicornio.

-Esto está muy mal, Fluttershy no es así. Creo que esos hermanos la están guiando por el mal camino-Expresó Celestia.

-No lo creo tía, gracias a ellos Fluttershy superó sus miedos. La batalla que ellos tienen con Rainbow me parece justa, es por una buena razón-Contradecía Cadence.

-Yo creo que hay que dejar que el asunto se resuelva solo, no hay por qué entrometernos. Equestria ya está en paz y una rivalidad deportiva no tiene que arruinarlo-Dijo Luna.

-Pero princesa. Ellos pusieron a Fluttershy en contra de Rainbow. Y Applejack y Rarity también-Alegaba Twilight que estaba de acuerdo con su ex-mentora.

-Rainbow Dash se pasó de la raya al engañar así a Fluttershy. Yo pienso que no está nada mal esto-

-¿Qué rayos dices Cadence?-Cuestionaba Celestia, no le gustaba que su sobrina le llevara la contraria.

-¡Hermana, sobrina! No es el momento de discutir, esto no tiene que separarnos a nosotras también-

-La princesa Luna tiene razón. Este no es el momento, hay que resolver esto de la mejor manera-Apoyaba Starlight.

-Hermana, estos pegasos tuvieron malas intenciones desde que se mudaron a Ponyville-Repetía Celestia.

-Ellos vinieron a hacer justicia, tía-Contradijo otra vez Cadence.

-¡Cálmense las dos! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡Somos princesas por favor! ¡Tenemos que encontrar una solución que guste a todos!-

-Con permiso-Dijo Cadence retirándose de mal humor del palacio.

-Me voy a mi recámara. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Se despidió Celestia retirándose también.

-Vámonos Starlight-Dijo Twilight retirándose. Pero no se fijó que la unicornio lila no la seguía.

-Princesa, esto va de mal en peor-Decía Glimmer a Luna.

-Lo sé Starlight, Twilight Sparkle resultó salir igual a Celestia-Se quejó-Pero hay que estar pendientes. Conozco a mi hermana, ella hará lo posible para que su punto de vista sea apoyado... Incluso podría trucar la carrera-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Sí. Tener a tres princesas en desacuerdo jamás ha salido con buenos resultados... Incluso sucedió con el tema de Spike-Se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar-Ahhhh... Olvida eso-

-Ehhh ¿Está bien? Creo-

-Muy bien, vigila a Twilight y con cada semana que pase envíame una carta a través de Spike. Si Sparkle hace algo raro o sospechoso apúntalo en esa carta. Yo también te enviaré una a ti en cuanto a Celestia-

-¿Pero que no Spike solamente puede enviarle cartas a la princesa Celestia?-

-Así era. Hasta que le pedí a Discord que le enseñara a enviar cartas a donde él quisiera-

-¿Y Discord sabía?-

-Es el señor del caos, está lleno de sorpresas-

-Mejor me voy, aun no puedo creer que Twilight no haya notado que me quedé-

-Tranquila, es igual a mi hermana, ella no se dará cuenta hasta que le pase el mal humor. Le diré a Shining Armor que haga lo mismo para enterarnos de Cadence. Adiós Starlight-

-Adiós princesa. Gracias por esto-

-No te preocupes, así se deben solucionar las cosas-

Imperio de Cristal

Shining estaba a punto de preguntarle a su esposa el por qué de su mal humor, pero a tiempo recibió la carta de la princesa de la noche, en la cual contaba todo lo sucedido, desde la historia de los hermanos y Rainbow hasta la discusión que habían tenido en Canterlot hace unas tres horas. El hermano de Twilight comprendió la situación y envió una respuesta a Luna, aceptando el plan.

De nuevo en el palacio de Canterlot

Celestia firmaba unos documentos mientras reflexionaba el tema de Fluttershy más profundamente.

-"No importa lo que diga Cadence o Luna, yo sé que tengo la razón. Fluttershy fue mal influenciada por esos dos y tengo que hacer algo para hacerle ver que está equivocada. Pero... ¿Qué?"-Pensaba hasta que tuvo una idea-"Si su equipo sale derrotado estoy segura de que recapacitará ¡Eso es! No estoy orgullosa de lo que voy a hacer pero lo haré si eso logra volver todo a la normalidad"-

Y empezó a escribir...

 _Querida Twilight Sparkle:_

 _He considerado todo lo que hablamos con Cadence y Luna en el palacio, y he llegado a una conclusión:_

 _Fluttershy podría recapacitar si los Redbolts pierden la carrera y mi solución sería trucar la carrera para darle la victoria a los Wonderbolts._

 _Aun está en consideración, así que te ruego por tu opinión, quisiera contar con tu apoyo, de no estar de acuerdo con esto no lo realizaré._

 _Nadie tiene que enterarse sobre esto, podría llegar a manos equivocadas y ser mi perdición._

 _No estoy orgullosa de esto, es muy difícil asimilar que te pida lo anterior, pero estoy dispuesta si eso le devuelve la normalidad a todo._

 _Celestia._

Castillo de la Amistad

Spike estaba leyendo sus cómics tranquilamente, hasta que eructó una carta, él gracias a una charla con Starlight supo del plan de Luna para detener cualquier tontería que Celestia o Cadence, así que leyó la presente y se enteró de los planes de Celestia.

-Rayos, Luna tenía razón-

-¿Razón sobre qué?-Preguntó Twilight. Pero alguien tocó la puerta del palacio y bajó a abrir.

-Uff estuvo muy cerca-Enrolló de nuevo la carta y fue hacia Twilight para ver quien había llegado al castillo.

Twilight abrió la puerta del castillo, era Rainbow Dash.

-Hola Twilight-

-Hola Dash, pasa-

-Escucha Twi, tengo que avisarte de que dentro de unas tres semanas tendremos una carrera contra los Redbolts-

-Wow, en verdad es muy difícil esta situación-

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras conseguí dos entradas para el evento y quisiera...-

-Rainbow, yo soy una princesa, obviamente asistiré al evento-

-Twilight, te iba a decir que si conocías a alguien más para darle la otra entrada. La primera se la pasaré dejando a Pinkie-

-Pues podría ser Applejack o Rarity-

-Olvídalo, ellas y yo ya no tenemos amistad, son mis enemigas desde ahora-

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal tus padres?-

-Todos los familiares de los miembros titulares don invitados predeterminados, ellos tienen reservada su entrada-

-¡Ah! ¿Y Maud, la hermana de Pinkie?-

-¡Cierto! Gracias Twilight. Bueno, nos vemos. Espero poder contar con tu apoyo desde las gradas-

-Ahhhh claro Rainbow, cuenta con ello-

Starlight y Spike habían visto todo desde el segundo piso, sin que ninguna de las dos manes los vieran.

-"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no Maud? No es que haya otra pony de la que me recuerde en este momento ¡Noooo! Sólo Spike y yo vivimos en este castillo ñiñiñiñiñi"-Pensó Starlight con claro desagrado.

Spike bajó las escaleras y entabló conversación con la joven alicornio.

-Hola Twilight-

-Oh, Spike-

-Esto es para ti-Dijo, entregándole la carta.

Twilight la leyó rápido y después reflexionó acerca de ello. Recordó el comentario de Rainbow hace unos minutos.

-"Olvídalo, ellas y yo ya no tenemos amistad, son mis enemigas desde ahora"-Ese comentario la atormentaba, no se sentía tan deprimida desde que le gritó a Pinkie Pie en su última discusión como amigas-"Lo haré, es por el bien de nuestra amistad"-

-¿Twilight? ¿Hola?-

-Ah, perdón Spike. Estaba pensando en algo sin importancia-Contestó antes de subir las escaleras, de las cuales Starlight se había retirado hace algunos segundos a su habitación.

Y Twilight escribió...

 _Querida Celestia:_

 _Recibí una visita de Rainbow, y al oír de su hocico que Applejack y Rarity son sus enemigas desde ahora, he decidido aceptar tu propuesta. Tienes razón Celestia, no es fácil aceptar hacer esto, pero es lo mejor si queremos estar como antes._

 _Twilight Sparkle._

-Spike ¿Podrías enviarle esto a Celestia por favor?-

-Claro Twi-Respondió sin ver la carta para no despertar sospechas.

Spike envió la carta, pero Twilight no sabía que su carta llego a un destino diferente al que había pensado.

Palacio de Canterlot

Luna se preparaba para dormir y realizar su labor en el mundo de los sueños, pero al frente suyo recibió una carta vía dragón. Procedió a leerla y se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esto tan pronto.

-Lo sabía, seguramente le propuso trucar la carrera, y si lo hizo tan pronto quiere decir que planean algo grande. Ay hermana, ¿Por qué?-

Luna escribió una carta dirigida a Shining Armor, notificándole lo que acababa de leer, después envió la carta de Twilight a la recámara de Celestia, mientras esta seguía cenando.

Castillo del Imperio de Cristal

Shining estaba dándose una ducha y de repente apareció una carta. La presente se mojó pero el unicornio logró secar la carta con su magia y leerla afuera de la regadera.

-Ay hermana, ¿Por qué le haces caso a Celestia?-

Los Wonderbolts y los Redbolts se enfrentarán en menos de un mes de forma oficial ¿Qué tienen planeado Celestia y Twilight? ¿Podrán Luna, Starlight, Spike y Shining detenerlos? ¿Qué pasará con las manes ahora? Esta historia empieza a llegar a su clímax y pronto sabremos el desenlace de la misma.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Lo sé, subí este capítulo relativamente pronto pero aproveché que ya lo tenía listo y lo subí. Nos vemos.**


	8. Conspiraciones

**Conspiraciones**

 _15 días para la carrera_

Celestia estaba de "visita" en Cloudsdale, en la fábrica de nubes para ser exactos. Según ella, supervisaba el trabajo que se hacía, pero obviamente su objetivo era otro.

-Déjeme ver si entendí alteza. ¿Usted quiere que nosotros le fabriquemos unas nubes chiclosas del tamaño de una nube promedio?-

-Así es supervisor-

-Perdone el atrevimiento princesa pero ¿Para qué las quiere?-

-Se me antojaron, y ustedes entienden todo sobre nubes-

-Con todo respeto princesa ¿No podía pedírselas al señor del caos Discord o crearlas usted misma?-

-Verá señor supervisor, necesito una nube, sólo una. Después con un hechizo podré fabricarlas para no molestarles otra vez. Y no se las pedí a Discord porque no estoy segura si es la mejor opción-

-Ok princesa, entiendo. Las nube estará en dos días, ¿Se la enviamos con alguien?-

-No se preocupe, yo misma vendré por ella-Respondió al instante-"No puedo arriesgarme a que Luna o alguien más la descubra y empiece a sospechar"-Pensó después.

-Muy bien princesa Celestia, le agradezco su visita a la fábrica-

 _13 días para la carrera_

-Spike, iré a Canterlot. La princesa Celestia me llamó. No te preocupes si vengo tarde, tendremos mucho trabajo allá-Se despidió Twilight del dragón-Haz todas tus tareas cuando regreses del colegio-

-Bien Twilight, adiós-

Twilight se fue del palacio sin avisar a nadie más que a Spike y a Starlight.

-Ojalá Twilight se arrepienta de esto, no quisiera tener que detenerla-Se decía a sí mismo mientras tomaba su mochila.

Sala del trono, Palacio de Canterlot

-Hola princesa-Saludó Twilight a Celestia.

-Hola Twilight Sparkle-

-¿Qué tienes planeado Celestia?-

-Muy bien Twilight, esto haremos en la carrera...-Sacó un plano de la pista y sus respectivos obstáculos-Esta es la línea que da inicio al circuito, y esta es la zona del primer obstáculo, nubes. Lo que haremos es que toda nube que tenga trayectoria hacia un Redbolt, la convertiremos en una nube chiclosa como esta-Y le enseñó la nube que le enviaron desde la fábrica de nubes-La apariencia es totalmente igual pero su composición es completamente diferente, cualquier cosa que toque quedará adherida a ella totalmente-

-Grandioso, sólo hay que saber ¿Con cual de todos los integrantes usaremos esto?-

-Lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que Wings Dark, Fluttershy y Moonbeam serán los blancos, de todos ellos aparentan menos experiencia-

-Muy bien, la siguiente fase es la zona de los péndulos. Para esta tenía pensado levitar los péndulos para engañar al miembro de los Redbolts y que sea golpeado, sacándolo de la pista-

-No es mala idea pero ¿Cómo levitaremos los péndulos sin que nadie se dé cuenta?-

-Para eso tengo una cosa en mente-Siguió explicando-Hay una forma de hacer que tanto nuestro cuerno como la magia que rodea el objeto que queremos levitar sean invisibles-

-¿Hay una forma de que nuestra aura mágica sea invisible?-

-Claro, es un hechizo que depende de un poco de magia oscura, pero es muy efectivo y además podemos quitarlo o ponerlo cuando queramos-

-Ok, es un hechizo muy bueno ¿Dónde lo averiguaste?-

-Yo misma lo creé-

-¿Creas hechizos?-

-Claro princesa, es otro de mis pasatiempos. Hasta estoy escribiendo un libro que contiene ese y otros hechizos. Hace poco tiempo probé la magia oscura en pequeñas dosis para evitar riesgos y mis resultados han sido sorprendentes-

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Twilight-

-Gracias princesa-

Todo esto pasó mientras dos ponys veían esto a través de su respectivo espejo.

-Avisaré a Spike de esto, le diré que tiene que encontrar ese libro y enviármelo-Decía Luna, que veía desde el espejo de su habitación.

Castillo del Imperio de Cristal

-Así que eso planean mi tía y mi cuñada-Decía Cadence, que tambien espiaba a través de su espejo-Vaya, tengo que conseguir ese libro de hechizos y usarlo para evitar que se salgan con la suya-

Volviendo al Palacio de Canterlot

-La siguiente faceta es el área de anillos, no veo alguna manera de trucar esta zona-Explicó Celestia.

-No te preocupes Celestia, Rainbow Dash es experta en esta área, no necesitamos algo aquí-

-Muy bien, la siguiente zona es una serie de curvas, en esta creo que intensificar el viento sería efectivo-

-Exacto. Podemos pagarle a un pegaso para intensificar el viento por nosotras-

-No lo sé, me suena algo arriesgado-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Creo que podemos modificar las curvas a nuestro antojo, con el hechizo para que nuestras auras sean invisibles, así conseguiremos embobarlos-

-Muy bien, eso será-

-Y por último está la recta donde está la línea de salida y meta para completar el circuito-

-Ok Celestia, eso haremos. Será más que suficiente para que los Redbolts pierdan y así Fluttershy entienda que esta versión de ella es errónea. Luego mis amigas se perdonarán con el tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad, como debe ser-

Habitación de Luna

-No lo lograrán, mientras yo esté presente evitaré que esto suceda-Se decía a sí misma la princesa de la noche-Tengo que averiguar como anular ese hechizo y así lograr estropear sus planes-

Y comenzó a escribir:

 _Querido Spike:_

 _He descubierto los planes de Twilight y Celestia. Te ruego que busques el libro donde Twilight tiene apuntados los hechizos que creó ella misma. Cuando lo encuentres envíamelo, yo lo duplicaré y te lo enviaré otra vez. La próxima vez que vengas a Canterlot, o sea el domingo que viene, búscame y te detallaré los planes de mi hermana, ya que por esta vía podría ser muy riesgoso, agradezco desde ya tu ayuda con este caso._

 _Princesa Luna de Equestria._

Castillo del Imperio de Cristal

-Si consigo el hechizo podré anularles y a la vez hacer lo mismo que ellas tenían planeado pero contra los Wonderbolts-Dijo Cadence mientras la imagen de su cuñada y su tía desaparecía del espejo-Ahora ¿Cómo conseguiré el libro?... ¡Ajá! ¡Spike! Él me puede conseguir el libro y así no tendré complicaciones, sólo debo lograr que Twilight no se entere y así tendré éxito-

Cadence no sabía que a través de una rendija Shining Armor se enteró de todo, desde los planes de Twilight y Celestia hasta el objetivo de su esposa. El unicornio blanco se fue sin hacer ruido para no despertar sospechas. Estaba por escribirle una carta a la princesa Luna, pero para sorpresa suya, recibió una presente, diciendo lo mismo que la carta que le mandó la princesa a Spike anteriormente.

-"No será nada sencillo detenerlas, nuestra magia no será suficiente para detener a tres alicornios"-Pensaba agobiado por dentro, pero frío por fuera-"Ojalá en el momento sepamos que hacer"-

 _10 días para la carrera_

Era mediodía y Spike regresaba de la escuela. No sin antes tener un encuentro con el señor del caos.

-Hola amiguito Spike-

-Hola Discord, que bien que estás aquí-

-Por cierto ¿Para qué me llamaste?-

-Discord, sé que Thunder, tú y yo somos buenos amigos, necesito de tu ayuda para algo muy importante-

-Muy bien ¿Qué es?-

-Ssshhhh aquí no, vamos a otra parte, esto es privado-Susurró el dragón.

-Muy bien-Discord chasqueó sus dedos y se teletransportaron a la dimensión de Discord-Bienvenido a mi casa, perdona el desorden-

-Ok Discord, esto es ultra importante así que no te atrevas a revelarlo a alguien. De lo contrario le pediré a las chicas que te conviertan piedra-Amenazó.

-Bien, entiendo. Pero ellas ya no pueden transformarme en piedra, su amistad está rota ¿Recuerdas?-

-Bueno, esta es la cosa. Twilight y la princesa Celestia quieren trucar la carrera que habrá en diez días para que ganen los Wonderbolts. Cadence también quiere hacer trampa para que ganen los Redbolts. Luna, Starlight, Shining y yo estamos queriendo impedirlo y quiero pedirte ayuda-

-Ya veo-Respondió con un semblante serio, extraño de él-¿Por qué no dejan que realicen lo que ellas quieren? Así se anularán entre sí como ingenuas que son-

-Porque eso podría tener consecuencias Discord. Digamos que por enfrentarse todos en Equestria se enteran de lo que planeaban, sería una catástrofe para todo el reino y hasta para las relaciones con reinos vecinos, todo entraría en crisis-

-¿Y? Soy el señor del caos Spike, yo disfrutaría eso, está en mi naturaleza-

-Y en el peor de los casos los voladores podrían salir heridos-

-¿Todos?-

-Todos-

-¿Hasta Thunder y Fluttershy?-

-Sí, incluso ellos-

-Bien, Spike. Los ayudaré-

-Gracias Discord. Nos veremos en Canterlot el domingo. Pero que nadie sepa que estás allí-

-Está bien Spike, seré invisible para los demás-Volviéndose invisible literalmente-Te regresaré a Equestria-Chasqueando los dedos y enviándolo al frente del castillo de la amistad.

 _7 días para la carrera_

Palacio de Canterlot

Las cuatro princesas se reunieron para discutir algunos temas administrativos de Equestria, para gusto de Luna todas actuaban como si la discusión nunca hubiera pasado, era un gran alivio pero también por una parte, una mala señal.

Al terminar la reunión, Twilight y Celestia se encerraron en la recámara de esta última para realizar el hechizo que convertiría su aura mágica para hacerla invisible.

Cadence fue al comedor para merendar algo, desconociendo que su esposo estaba en el palacio también.

Luna por su parte reunió a todos sus aliados para hablar de lo que planeaban ambos bandos. Solamente Shining ya estaba enterado de todo esto.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que planear la solución para todo esto-Decía Luna-Realicé el contra hechizo para anular sus intentos, pero necesitamos un gran poder para enfrentar a las tres-

-También hay que planear las posiciones de cada uno, de esta forma sabremos cuando actuar-Agregó el hermano de Twilight.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-Preguntó Spike.

-Tengo la solución para eso, sé de un hechizo que sirve para conectar nuestras mentes, así podremos comunicarnos telepáticamente-Contestó Glimmer.

-¿Lo harás ahora o...-

-No Spike, necesito hacerlo el día de la carrera, porque el hechizo solamente dura dos horas-

-¿Y cuánto dura la carrera?-Preguntó Shining.

-Justamente eso, dos horas-Respondió Luna.

-Bueno, entonces queda así: Nosotros nos juntaremos antes de la carrera y Starlight realizará el hechizo para conectarnos mentalmente, luego cada quien tomará su posición y cuando ellas intenten sus trampas nosotros contrarrestaremos-

-¿Pero realizar el hechizo no debilitará a Starlight?-Cuestionó el plan Spike.

-¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso-Dijo Starlight.

-Tengo la respuesta-Interrumpió Discord-Pero para ello tengo que hablar con Thunder-

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Armor.

-Es algo súper privado, sólo él y yo lo sabemos. Lo lamento pero no puedo decírselos-

-Pero él no puede enterarse Discord-

-Les juro que no se enterará de estas conspiraciones, sólo déjenme hablar con él para que me dé lo que necesitamos-

-Está bien Discord, ojalá digas la verdad-Respondió la princesa de la noche.

-Gracias Luna-

Faltan sólo diez días para que se lleve a cabo la carrera que decidirá muchas cosas. Tres conspiraciones entre las altas autoridades de Equestria también se enfrentarán para lograr su cometido ¿Quién ganará la carrera? ¿Logrará el equipo de Luna evitar las trampas de Celestia, Twilight y Cadence? ¿Discord cumplirá su promesa de no decirle a Thunder acerca de las conspiraciones?

Continuará...

 **Ahora ya poseo más tiempo :D esta historia está muy cerca del final, le veo unos dos capítulos más, máximo, así que el siguiente podría ser el último. Nos vemos.**


	9. Un final decisivo

**Un final decisivo**

 _5 días para la carrera_

-¡Muy bien equipo! Nuestros resultados me sorprenden-Felicitó el pegaso blanco a sus compañeros.

-Fue una grata sorpresa saber que Los Pegasus nos ofreció su estadio como sede-Agregó Mist.

-Vaya que sí-Respondió Moonbeam.

-Hola pelos parados-Interrumpió una voz que para los hermanos era muy familiar.

-¿Discord? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la hermana menor.

-Vengo a hablar con Thunder-

-Espérenme un momento muchachos-Y siguió al señor del caos un poco lejos para hablar-¿Qué quieres Discord?-

-Verás, necesito pedirte algo muy importante pero antes te tengo que revelar algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tú y tu hermana si que saben provocar caos, por algo me caen bien. Resulta que las princesas tienen puntos de vista diferentes en cuanto a su rivalidad con Dash. Por un lado Celestia y Twilight están muy en contra de ustedes, por otro Cadence está a favor y en el medio está Luna con una opinión neutra-

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-

-A que su pelea es tan grande que piensan hacer sus trampas en la carrera-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Muy en serio. Cadence quiere hacer trampa para que ustedes ganen y Celestia y su muy querida discípula quieren que ganen los Wonderbolts-

-Jamás pensé que la situación llegara a tanto-

-Te lo dije, tú y tu hermana si que saben provocar caos. La cosa es que Luna, Shining, Starlight, Spike y yo tratamos de evitar que las otras princesas cumplan con su cometido y para ello necesito una de esas frutas que Fluttershy comió-

-¿Y cómo sé que no estás a órdenes de Celestia y usarás esa fruta como prueba para inculparnos? ¿Eh?-

-Créeme, no te estoy mintiendo-

-Discord, eres mi amigo. Pero no precisamente la persona en la que más confío-

-Thunder esto es serio. Sé que no soy de fiar pero por favor, confía en mí-

Después de meditarlo un momento habló-Bien, ojalá no sea una broma. Encuéntrame en mi oficina mañana temprano-

-Ok, me tengo que ir. Sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie-

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-

 _4 días para la carrera_

Luna estaba en su recámara acicalándose frente a su espejo, hasta que la interrumpió una carta. Prosiguió a leerla:

 _Luna._

 _He conseguido hablar con Thunder y ya me dio lo que necesito, él no sospecha nada de las conspiraciones por el momento. Ya hablé con Spike y Starlight sobre esto, ya estamos listos para el día de la carrera._

 _Discord._

 _¡Día de la carrera!_

Los días restantes se pasaron volando para nuestros protagonistas, antagonistas y demás personajes.

Los medios de comunicación estuvieron muy agitados estos días, toda Equestria está emocionada por el gran evento que se avecina. Ponys en cantidades significativas asisten a magos para un hechizo que les permita caminar sobre las nubes.

Por su puesto las ciudades habitadas por pegasos no se quedan atrás, hay muchos pegados desde temprano esperando entrar en el estadio de Cloudsdale ¡Hasta algunos acamparon desde anoche en la entrada!

Los dos equipos viajaron al estadio en una carroza, protegida con una cabina en la cual iban los siete miembros de cada equipo, llevada por varios pegasos de la guardia real. En sus caminos encontraron varios admiradores suyos los cuales los alentaban, pero también admiradores contrarios que les silbaban, abucheaban e insultaban, ya saben, típico de un encuentro deportivo.

-Vaya que tenemos muchos más admiradores de los que esperaba-Decía Lightning mientras veía a varios ponys alentándolos.

-Eso se debe a dos cosas: Algunos son de Los Pegasus, nuestra sede. Otros fueron admiradores de los Shadowbolts, desean que le hagamos a los Wonderbolts lo mismo que le hacían a ellos-Contestó Thunder, que también estaba algo impresionado de la cantidad de admiradores.

-Y por eso no hay que decepcionarlos-Agregó Bright.

Mientras tanto en la carroza celeste

-Me sorprende el número de ponys que están de su lado-Bufó Soarin, que veía varios grupos de gente abucheándolos.

-Son viejos admiradores de los Shadowbolts. Hace tiempo no había un evento como este-Respondió Spitfire.

Castillo de Canterlot

-Hermana ¿Estás lista?-Preguntó Celestia tocando la puerta de la habitación de Luna.

-Ya lo estoy hermana-Respondió saliendo de la recámara.

-Muy bien, vamos-

-Yo te sigo-

Y abordaron el carruaje que las llevaría a Cloudsdale.

Castillo de la Amistad

-¡Apresúrate Twilight!-Gritó un dragón muy desesperado.

-¡Ya voy ya voy!-Contestó de mala gana la joven alicornio.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace media hora-

-Ok, vamos-Salió de su cuarto.

Twilight, Spike, Starlight y Pinkie Pie abordaron el carruaje que les mandó la alcaldesa. Mientras tanto Rarity y Applejack se fueron en un globo aerostático hacia Cloudsdale, preferían eso antes que pasar todo el viaje incómodas compartiendo transporte con sus ex-amigas.

Volviendo a Cloudsdale

Un grupo de ponys entró en una cabina de comentaristas con una especie de cámara, manejada por un unicornio.

-Buenos días a los pueblos, ciudades y aldeas de Equestria y más allá. Soy Break y junto a mi compañero Winter les saludamos desde el hermoso estadio de Cloudsdale en este día soleado. Winter ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Muy bien Break! ¡Emocionadísimo por este encuentro y muy gustoso de estar contigo en esta transmisión especial!-

-Hoy es un gran día para todos aquellos amantes del deporte, porque hoy volvemos a ver una carrera por relevos. Esta vez se enfrentan los Wonderbolts contra el equipo debutante, los Redbolts-

-Así es. Hace quince años que no mirábamos una carrera como esta, justamente por la desaparición de los Shadowbolts. Por esto entiendo la emoción de los ponys, hace más de una década que los Wonderbolts no tenían algún evento como este-

-Los Wonderbolts hoy van como favoritos, están en su estadio, tienen más experiencia en carreras y no por nada les llaman la élite de vuelo equestriana-

-Jeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hoy el equipo de casa parte como favorito indiscutible. Pasemos al análisis de los dos bandos: Los Wonderbolts parten con sus miembros titulares, ninguna reserva entre sus siete seleccionados-

-Decidieron no confiarse esta vez-

-Exacto Break. Spitfire parte como primera voladora, Soarin le sigue como segundo, Rapidfire es la tercera, Surprise es la cuarta, después va Fleetfoot, Misty Fly es la penúltima y Rainbow Dash cierra como séptima. Todos los integrantes con un enorme talento-

-Por su parte los Redbolts parten así: Thunder Fly como primer participante y capitán del equipo, Mist Ray le sigue como segunda-

-¿Son hermanos verdad?-

-Claro que sí, son hermanos y tienen un historial bastante bueno, tienen un gran talento desde pequeños. Bueno, el siguiente es Wings Dark, el cuarto participante es Bright Flash, después viene Moonbeam, la penúltima participante es Lightning Dust ¡Y la alineación la cierra nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy!-

-¡¿Fluttershy?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-

-Impresionante la presencia de la portadora de la amabilidad en este equipo. Analicemos a los miembros del equipo debutante-

-Los primeros son Thunder y Mist, dos pegasos que compartieron la escuela de vuelo con Rainbow y Fluttershy, tienen un buen registro, se nota que tienen un gran talento para el vuelo-

-El siguiente es Wings Dark, su registro nos indica que tiene una velocidad... Decente, muy pasable. Un investigador fuera de esta profesión-

-Después están ¡tres ex-cadetes de los Wonderbolts!-

-¡Wow! Grata sorpresa la que recibieron los Wonderbolts al enterarse de esto jajajajajajaja-

-Jajajajajajaja Es bastante increíble la presencia de tres ex-cadetes de los Wonderbolts en este equipo. Todos ellos fueron sacados por supuesta conducta violenta o inapropiada-

-Tienes razón, y en cuanto a Lightning Dust hubo una gran polémica hace ya un tiempo. Una que involucraba a Rainbow Dash-

-Si que la hubo, fue un escándalo enorme y algunos afirman que hasta cierto-

-Eso nos deja con dos rivales sobre el terreno hoy. Lightning y Dash se verán de nuevo las caras-

-Por último tenemos a Fluttershy, una portadora de la armonía. Y de la que, en mi modesta opinión, menos se espera-

-Sí, concuerdo contigo Winter. Lo raro es que en esta carrera ¡Ella cierra! Algo tiene preparado el equipo de los Redbolts que nosotros todavía no sabemos y no sabremos hasta esas instancias de la carrera-

-Me come la intriga Break, este es un movimiento muy extraño pero me quiero imaginar ¡que por algo es!-

-Yo igual Winter, es algo extraño pero seguramente se tratará de alguna estrategia-

-Entonces los cruces de relevos quedan de esta forma: Spitfire vs Thunder. Soarin vs Mist Ray. Rapidfire vs Wings. Surprise vs Bright. Fleetfoot vs Moonbeam. Misty Fly vs Lightning Dust. Y por último Rainbow Dash vs Fluttershy-

-Duelo de portadoras para terminar-

-Por último, seguramente hay algunos ponys que no conocen el procedimiento a realizar en la carrera, para ellos explicaremos ahora-

-La pista es un circuito de obstáculos en el estadio. La primera zona corresponde a las nubes, los miembros deberán esquivar las nubes que lancen el personal indicado. La segunda etapa es de péndulos, en esta habrán varios péndulos y los participantes tendrán que esquivarlos, que uno logré impactar significaría una gran pérdida de tiempo. La tercer zona es el área de anillos, los corredores tendrán que pasar por el camino indicado, pasando por los anillos, de no hacerlo se penalizará con cinco segundos agregados. Luego están las curvas, en estas todo depende de la agilidad del participante, si se hace correctamente no hay problema, pero de chocar con una curva se penalizará con diez segundos agregados. Y de último tenemos la recta final, al llegar a la línea de salida los participantes tendrán que tocar la campana, una vez hecho esto el otro participante de su equipo podrá salir-

-Cabe resaltar que en todas las áreas a excepción de la recta final está estrictamente prohibido empujar al rival, si lo hacen el equipo sería penalizado con ¡treinta segundos agregados!-

-¡Uy! Cuidado entonces con los empujones en los obstáculos-

-Vemos en estos instantes que el estadio se empieza a llenar, veo mucha afición roja, más de lo que cualquiera se esperaría entrando por el graderío sur. Mientras que en el graderío norte se ubica la afición celeste-

-Han hecho bien en separar a las dos aficiones. Cualquier conflicto significaría un enorme retraso en la carrera-

-Bueno, con esto terminamos la previa. Nos vemos en unos minutos para dar inicio a la ceremonia de presentación. Nos tomamos un receso mi compañero Break y yo-

Las princesas acordaron que para los pueblos, ciudades y aldeas lejanas de Equestria se transmitiera la carrera en vivo mediante un hechizo holográfico en el centro de cada poblado, esto con ayuda del señor del caos. El Imperio de Cristal, la aldea de la igualdad y poblados de este tipo estaban beneficiados con esta presentación. Pero no solamente Equestria poseía esta transmisión, el reino de los dragones, el imperio de los grifos y Saddle Arabia también estaban pendientes de este gran evento.

Diez minutos después

-Bueno amigos, estamos de vuelta con la carrera ¡El estadio está a reventar! ¡Hasta los bordes del estadio están llenísimos y todavía hay ponys queriendo entrar!-

-Impresionante Break, creo que para la próxima carrera tendrán que remodelar y ampliar esta estructura-

Pasillo de entrada al campo

-Ojalá estén a la altura novatos-Provocó Spitfire.

-Lo estamos, no se preocupen ¿Quieren una carrera reñida? Eso tendrán-Respondió Thunder.

-Les demostraré quien es la mejor-Le dijo Rainbow a Lightning y a Fluttershy.

-Así es Dash, te demostraremos como es un verdadero volador ¿Cierto Flutters?-

La pegaso amarilla asintió con seguridad.

-Ya es hora-Dijeron al unísono los capitanes de los dos equipos para salir al terreno.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Yeguas y caballos! Los dos equipos salen al terreno de vuelo, a ambos bandos los veo con mucha confianza y determinación-

-Así es Break. Veo varios rostros de satisfacción en los dos equipos, veo a Bright Flash, a Fluttershy, a Rainbow Dash y a Fleetfoot con un semblante más serio que los demás, por lo visto se toman esta rivalidad a pecho-

-¡Bueno! a guardar silencio todos. Es momento de entonar la canción que nos corresponde como patria, el himno equestriano-

Una canción simbólica y patriótica se escuchó en todos los rincones de Cloudsdale, que tanto participantes, admiradores, narradores como autoridades respetaron y entonaron de forma magistral.

-Se acabó el himno, los dos equipos van a sus respectivas bancas y posiciones-

Terreno de vuelo

Los capitanes se saludaron y se dedicaron unas palabras.

-Mucha suerte capitán, la necesitará-Le dedicó una sonrisa confianzuda.

-Gracias capitana, todo apoyo es bien recibido-Logró borrarle la sonrisa a Spitfire.

Cabina de comentaristas

-Los capitanes se saludaron y están tomando posición en la línea de salida-

-¡Qué emoción se vive! ¡La afición está muy eufórica, nosotros también y usted que está viéndonos pues también debe estar por lo menos algo nervioso!-

Terreno de vuelo

-¡Voladores en sus marcas!.. ¡Voladores listos!.. ¡Fuera!-

Y los capitanes salieron volando a mucha velocidad.

Los dos se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, ninguno lograba sacar ventaja sobre el otro, la adrenalina se sentía en el aire, Spitfire se impresionó un poco de que pudieran igualarla en velocidad hasta el momento.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Están cabeza a cabeza! ¡Que emparejado está el primer par de participantes!-

-Nos acercamos al área de nubes Winter ¡Ahora veremos como se desempata esto en los obstáculos!-

Terreno de vuelo

Ambos pasaron el área de nubes sin mayores problemas, sin una nube que dé en el blanco ninguna princesa podía intentar su truco sucio.

Los dos se adentraron al área de péndulos, aún emparejados.

Thunder creyó haber calculado los movimientos de los péndulos y se envalentó. Al principio todo iba perfecto, pero de un momento a otro un péndulo cambió su rumbo. Apenas pudo girar sobre sí mismo y esquivarlo, le dedicó una mirada rápida a la princesa más reciente en Equestria, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Discord tenía razón ¡Les avisaré a los demás cuando llegue!"-

Cabina de comentaristas

-WOOOOOW ¡De la que se acaba de salvar Thunder!-

-¡Qué reflejos para esquivar ese péndulo!-

-¡Está demostrando por qué es el capitán Winter!-

Terreno de vuelo

Spitfire se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, le pareció muy extraño el movimiento del péndulo que casi da de lleno en su rival. Thunder le había sacado una ligera ventaja a Spitfire, así que decidió acelerar en el área de anillos, pasaron sin problemas y se adentraron en el área de curvas.

Thunder sonrió y usó la misma técnica que dedujo cuando era niño. Mist y Rainbow recordaron esa misma carrera, cuando Thunder usó esa misma estrategia. La hermana sonrió orgullosa y nostálgica, Dash bufó fastidiada.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Hohohoho! ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!-

-¡Impresionante Winter! ¡El capitán debutante le ha sacado una gran ventaja a su rival!-

Graderío oeste

Starlight veía la carrera algo preocupada, Thunder había esquivado el péndulo por poco.

-"Starlight ¿Viste eso?"-Resonó la voz del dragón en su mente.

-"Sí Spike, lo vi"-

-"Es la confirmación que necesitábamos"-Resonó la voz de la princesa de la noche-"En la próxima participación hagan el hechizo con todas sus energías"-

-"Sí"-Respondieron todos.

Cabina de comentaristas

-Thunder Fly se acerca a la campana... ¡Y la toca! ¡Sale Mist Ray!-

-La capitana de los Wonderbolts aún está en la recta-

Terreno de vuelo

Los integrantes felicitaron a Thunder por el gran vuelo, su esfuerzo estaba valiendo oro en ese momento.

-Escuchen chicos, las princesas están trucando la carrera-

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron incrédulos todos.

-¿Entonces por ellas es lo que pasó con el péndulo?-Preguntó Lightning.

-Exacto. Si Discord no me hubiera dicho nada, eso no lo hubiera visto venir jamás-

Mist estaba en el área de nubes, aún en la recta estaba Soarin tratando de alcanzarla. Hasta que una nube le dio, no podía zafarse. Era como si la nube estuviera hecha de... ¿Chicle?

Asientos reales

Celestia y Twilight miraban satisfactoriamente la escena, Soarin estaba a punto de rebasar ala pegaso azul, pero él también quedó pegado a una "nube".

Cadence sonreía disimuladamente, su tía y su cuñada no eran las únicas alicornios con ese hechizo.

Luna se alarmó y rápidamente se comunicó con los demás.

-"¡Todos! ¡Hagan el contra-hechizo con todas sus fuerzas!"-

Discord, Starlight y Shining Armor procedieron a hacerlo y al cabo de unos segundos los dos competidores quedaron libres.

Las otras tres princesas miraron estupefactas la escena, su hechizo se deshizo en unos segundos y habían gastado mucha magia en ello, tendrían que esperar hasta los siguientes participantes para realizar algo.

Terreno de vuelo

Soarin y Mist pasaron los demás obstáculos son problemas hasta llegar al área de curvas. Un gran viento comenzó a resoplar en contra de los competidores, obra de las queridas gobernantes.

-"Thunder no es el único con un método especial"-Pensó la hermana para después realizar su técnica de cuando era niña.

Thunder y Rainbow miraron la escena, a los dos les trajo recuerdos de la infancia. Thunder sonrió orgulloso y nostálgico, Dash bufó más fuerte.

Cabina de comentaristas

-No habíamos sido notificados, pero parece que la carrera tiene viento en contra en este momento. Mist Ray está realizando una clase de patrón que le ayuda a avanzar, Soarin se está quedando atrás y trata de copiar la técnica de su contrincante-

Terreno de vuelo

Los Wonderbolts están sorprendidos y frustrados, a pesar de no admitirlo sabían que el equipo debutante tenía agallas, eran rivales dignos-

Asientos reales

Cadence sonreía como nunca, no sabía que Mist podía hacer eso pero le alegraba.

Celestia y Twilight pararon la corriente de aire, su resultado estaba siendo equivocado, se la complicaron más al equipo al que apoyaban.

Cabina de comentaristas

-Mist Ray le sacó muchos metros de ventaja a Soarin ¡Me atrevería a decir que son más de veinte metros!-

-Sin duda el área de curvas es la especialidad del equipo debutante en estos momentos de la carrera-

Terreno de vuelo

Mist tocó la campana y Wings Dark salió disparado por la recta hacia el área de nubes. Soarin, como los narradores lo dijeron, llegó con una desventaja de veinte metros y le tocó a Rapidfire recuperar terreno.

Pasaron el circuito sin mayores problemas gracias a la advertencia de Thunder a sus compañeros y gracias a la anulación que provocaba el contra-hechizo de Luna sobre la princesa del amor.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Sale Bright yeguas y caballos!-Siete segundos después-¡Ya sale Surprise detrás de él!-

-Gran trabajo el de Rapidfire, pudo recuperar cerca de diez metros de diferencia. Veamos ahora si Surprise es capaz de recortar aún más la distancia que separan a los dos equipos-

Terreno de vuelo

Surprise y Bright también pasaron el circuito sin problemas, ahora la diferencia es de cinco metros.

Después salieron Fleetfoot y Moonbeam. Los dos fueron golpeados por los péndulos, cortesía de las princesas. La diferencia se redujo a un metro y medio.

Luego Misty enfrentó a Lightning, esta última estuvo a punto de salirse de los anillos, otra vez gracias a las princesas. Y la diferencia se redujo a menos de medio metro.

Fluttershy y Rainbow estaban listas para salir, podían ver a sus compañeras acercándose a lo lejos.

-"Ok, es hora Flutters. Cree en ti misma como todos en este momento"-

-Es hora Fluttershy, sólo nosotras quedamos. Hora de derrotarlos de una vez por todas... Este no es tu lugar-

La pegaso amarilla sonrió confiada-Estaría más nerviosa de no ser porque si buscas provocarme significa que eres tú la insegura-

Rainbow no supo qué responder, así que solo dio media vuelta y las dos esperaron su turno para salir.

Cabina de comentaristas

-Lightning y Misty se acercan a la campana... ¡Y la tocan! ¡Woooow! ¡Todo se resume a estas dos pegasos señores!-

-¡Que velocidad tienen las dos portadoras Break! ¡Mira como aceleran!-

Terreno de vuelo

Las dos pegasos pasaron el área de nubes sin problema, las princesas no querían lastimar a ninguna de las dos.

Fluttershy empezaba a sudar, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no quedarse atrás, Rainbow hacía lo mismo pero ella sí se estaba conteniendo.

Los péndulos tampoco fueron problema para ninguna, la pegaso amarilla agradeció esas tres semanas aprendiendo a volar con tal velocidad.

Después se adentraron en el área de anillos, tuvieron que separarse una de la otra para evitar chocarse, por una parte querían pero los segundos valían oro.

Era hora, el área de curvas.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy? Te noto cansada-Dijo Dash viendo el sudor correr por la frente de su ex-amiga.

-...-

-Tranquila, cuando gane podrás descansar en la tarima del segundo lugar-

Ambas pasaron el área de curvas con algunas dificultades, iban a la par y eso les hacía muy complicado tomar las curvas con velocidad.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Finalmente señores! Las dos toman la recta final ¡¿Quién se llevará la victoria en esta carrera tan reñida?!-

Terreno de vuelo

Las dos iban cabeza a cabeza, pero Fluttershy empezaba a desgastarse, sentía que antes de llegar a la meta perdería potencia, en este momento hacía un esfuerzo superior a sus límites para no perder con Dash.

Ella recordó su dura infancia: Un hermano fastidioso, notas a puras penas aprobadas, burlas hacia ella por todos lados... ¡No! ¡No podía perder! ¡No podía dejar que sus miedos la vencieran otra vez! Y como si de un milagro se tratara, empezó a tomar ventaja, estaba ganando.

Rainbow notó esto ¡Se estaba quedando atrás! Ella lo pensó un segundo y se puso atrás de Fluttershy.

Thunder y Mist reconocieron lo que Dash quería hacer, no estaba prohibido empujar en esa zona del circuito.

-¡Flutters cuidado!-Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras se les venía a la mente ese traumatizante recuerdo.

La pegaso amarilla recordó la historia de los hermanos y dedujo las intenciones de Rainbow.

-"¡Conmigo no funcionará!"-

Rainbow trató de embestir por detrás, pero no sintió el contacto.

Fluttershy consiguió elevarse lo suficiente para esquivar a la pony cian. Después posó sus cascos encima de ella, desestabilizando a su rival.

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Fluttershy acaba de desestabilizar a Rainbow!-

-¡Fluttershy tiene la victoria en su casco!-

Terreno de vuelo

Rainbow se recuperó del tropiezo y consiguió estabilizarse, pero Fluttershy le había tomado mucha ventaja, sólo le quedaba una alternativa.

Fluttershy voló hacia la meta, y aún más cuando oyó una clase de explosión atrás suyo, pero no era cualquier explosión.

-¡Un sonic rainboom!-Y aceleró el vuelo.

La línea de meta estaba muy cerca y Dash se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la pegaso amarilla. Las dos extendieron sus cascos delanteros y...

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Rainbow está muy cerca de Fluttershy! ¿Va a llegar? ¡¿Va a llegar?!-

-¡Las dos van a cruzar la meta y...-

Terreno de vuelo

¡El estadio se iluminó de rojo! ¡El graderío sur y las bancas en las que estaban los miembros del nuevo equipo saltaron junto con los participantes enloquecidos!

Fluttershy vio las luces rojas y empezó a dar vueltas en el aire ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Su equipo era el ganador!

Cabina de comentaristas

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron! ¡¿Es esta la prueba de que existen los milagros?! ¡Los Redbolts, el equipo debutante, ha conseguido la victoria!-

Terreno de vuelo

Todos los pegasos del graderío sur salieron volando hacia la pista de obstáculos y se reunieron alrededor de Fluttershy. Los hermanos, Lightning, Bright, Wings y Moon también salieron en busca de la pegaso amarilla y el altavoz del estadio se encendió.

-¡Yeguas y caballos! ¡Los Redbolts son los ganadores de la carrera! ¡Felicidades roji-amarillos!-

-¡Lo lograste cariño! ¡Lo lograste!-Gritaba Thunder muy eufórico mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy.

-No Thunder, todos lo logramos-

Los Wonderbolts por otra parte suspiraron derrotados. Su afición se retiró lentamente de las instalaciones. Spitfire, Soarin y Dash comenzaron a desquitar su rabia con algunos objetos cercanos.

Las princesas de la noche y el amor sonreían muy satisfactoriamente, de verdad estaban felices por el campeón.

-Cadence, ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?-Preguntó apenada.

-... Bien tía, te perdono-Respondió tranquilamente.

-Yo también quiero pedir disculpas a todas-Agregó Twilight.

-Disculpa aceptada-Respondieron las otras tres.

Volviendo al terreno de juego, Fluttershy escuchó tres voces muy familiares.

-¡Lo hiciste querida!-Esa era Rarity.

-¡Si que te luciste!-Esa era Applejack.

-¡ESO... FUE... SUPER ULTRA INCREÍBLE-Esa voz era de...

-¿Pinkie Pie?-

-¡Oh cierto! ¡Perdóname perdóname perdóname perdóname perdóname perdóname ¿Sí?!-

-Está bien amiga, perdonada-

Y Celebraron por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Dos horas después

Fluttershy estaba en el pasillo de entrada del estadio, esa celebración si que fue alocada, estaba muy feliz. Pero una voz la sacó desus pensamientos.

-¿Contenta?-Preguntó la pegaso cian detrás de ella.

-Mucho, pero aún hay una cosa que tengo que arreglar. Yo...-No pudo continuar cuando Dash le puso un casco en el hocico.

-Shhhh Perdí la carrera, pero no quiero perder una amistad-

Las dos sonrieron cálidamente y se abrazaron perdonándose, después de todo, tienen en ellas la magia de la amistad.

 _ **FIN**_

 **¿Muy empalagoso? No lo sé, a mí me gustó.**

 **Bueno, con esto termino mi primer fic :')**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, saber que hubieron personas que apoyaron mi primer proyecto me puso muy feliz.**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a SR20DET, gracias por los reviews de cada capítulo, en verdad me agradó leer cada uno de ellos :D**

 **En esta historia reflejé algunos de los puntos de vista más fuertes que tengo en cuanto a algunas situaciones de la serie. Empezar con un tema polémico y muy dividido era un gran riesgo, pero lo tomé porque pela :v**

 **En cuánto a un próximo proyecto ¿Por qué no? Al final este nuevo hobbie es personal ¿Qué más da si a la gente no le gusta mucho?**

 **¿Reviews finales? :'v**


End file.
